Blue Eyes Flights
by Aislynn Goldleaf
Summary: {Completed} An AU fic where Seto gets a surprise 30th birthday party... and a wife?
1. Prologue

This in an Alternate Universe Fiction where all the characters have grown up and gone their separate ways.  The Kaiba brothers had attended a private school where Aislynn had been in Seto's class.  Yugi and Tea are married and have children, while Joey and Mai have run off together after seeing Serenity and Tristan elope.  In fact, even Mokuba has settled down, leaving Seto the lone bachelor of the group.  

**Impossible Dreams**

            Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi, and is being used in this fan fiction for fan purposes only. All situations, opinions and characters not belonging to Kazuki Takahashi are the intellectual property of me.  People, situations, and characters in this story are entirely fictional, any resemblance to actual people or events is unintentional.  For those interested, Aislynn Goldleaf is based on a favorite D&D/Shadowrun character of mine, and I really like the name.  

            Ai ran anxiously around her small shop that was frantically preparing for Kaiba Seto's 30th birthday party.  His handsome younger brother Mokuba had been calling nearly every hour to check on the preparations for the C.E.O's celebration.  Her female co-workers had taken to mock-fainting every time the phone rang.  Almost a twin to his older brother, though darker in coloring, Mokuba now preferred his long black hair pulled back into a neat queue since he'd become an official V.P. in KaibaCorp.  

"Ladies please!  Focus!"  Ai pleaded as the phone rang yet again.  "Gold Leaf Parties, Ai speaking.  How may I help you?" 

"How are things going?"  Ai recognized the voice immediately and couldn't help smiling.  Still so eager to please his older brother.

"We are on schedule for tomorrow Kaiba-san"  In fact, they were a little ahead of schedule, but that would make things easier for the party tomorrow.

"Good.  Has the Caterer given you any trouble?"  

"No Sir, everything is just as you requested."  Ai could hear his quiet sigh of relief through the phone.  "Are there any last-minute instructions for tomorrow?"

"Yes, you can inform Kaiba-san of this 'retirement ceremony'."  Before Ai could protest the unusual request, Mokuba had rattled off Seto's private cell-phone number barely giving her enough time to grab a pencil to write it down.  She sighed mentally, knowing that Mokuba was allowing her to take the fall for the celebration.  

"When will be the best time to reach him?"

"This evening around 5."  Ai opened her mouth to ask another question when she heard a click and then the dial tone sounded loudly in her ear.

"Thank you for your business, Kaiba-san."  She mumbled as she replaced the receiver.  The store was quiet as her co-workers had clustered nearby to hear the conversation.  "Ladies! Focus! We have a big day tomorrow!"

Turning to Keith who remained nearby (and didn't mind being grouped with the ladies) Ai went over the delivery details with him, then coordinated the delivery times with the caterer.  It would not be good to have the caterer arrive too early, before they had finished decorating the room.  Kaiba Mokuba had rented the biggest room in one of the KaibaLand hotels, and it was going to be a challenge to decorate it appropriately for Kaiba Seto's celebration.  The other challenge would be in getting the older Kaiba-san to attend.

Ai's mind drifted as she tied another bunch of colorful fall leaves for the centerpieces.  She, as well as all Japan, knew that Seto was still the "most eligible bachelor" after all this time.  The papers had been full of "prospective brides" over the years, but lately, had been very quiet.  While she gathered another bunch of leaves to tie, her mind lingered on a memory from High School where they had been classmates…

Everyone knew that Kaiba Seto didn't like a big fuss over anything.  When their exchange teacher (who was also their new homeroom teacher) had begun the new year with a big birthday cake for all the kids whose birthdays were missed due to the holiday break, and continued through the year with a cupcake (complete with candle) and a small present on their desk for each student's birthday, it was only a matter of time before it was Seto's turn.

Ai remembered how shy she had been back then, and how puzzled that the sensei had picked her to supply the birthday flower arrangements for the (un)lucky student.  Now, in hindsight, her father's floral shop had most likely been a factor in the teacher's decision.

That day in October had dawned bright and clear, with just a hint of frost in the crisp morning air.  The teacher had requested an arrangement for Kaiba Seto just the day before and her father had left the design up to her!  Ai shivered as she plucked bright autumn foliage from the trees in her backyard.  She wanted this one to be very special.  She'd had a crush on the handsome Seto for nearly a year, but had been unable to even pull together the courage to say Hello to him!  She had asked, and now knew, this was Seto's 18th birthday, and that he would be leaving their class at the end of the year to begin running KaibaCorp full-time.  She found a russet mum from a container in the shop, some green ferns in another and arranged them all in a blue vase the color of his eyes.  When she had finished, she cleaned up and hurried to the school, hoping to be the first there.

This time the vases were white, with bright yellow and orange mums, and because of a recent storm, the leaves were artificial.  The centerpieces for the dining tables were all going to be identical, but she had yet to finally decide on a design for the head table.  Perhaps she could re-create that arrangement from so long ago...

Ai flew into the classroom breathless and stood gasping just inside the door.  She couldn't help staring – he was already there!  


	2. The Setup

I hope you like how things have been going so far, we're still setting things up.  Any suggestions, let me know in the reviews!  If the characters seem a little different from the anime, just remember Seto's turning 30, and people do change some as they grow.  I am going to try to keep his "core" similar to what I've seen and read. 

-2-

Ai stood there frozen in the classroom entry, an embarrassed blush covering her cheeks as he glanced up from his book and spotted her.  Seto's eyes widened slightly as he noticed the arrangement in her hand.  Ai couldn't think, couldn't breathe, she could feel the panic clawing it's way up her throat.  She did the only thing she could think of at that moment.  She bolted.  

            Seto knew he should have skipped school today.  He had managed to completely forget about his birthday, but seeing that pretty girl with the flowers reminded him of his teacher's obsession at recognizing natal days.  Seto figured since he had real work to do at KaibaCorp with his latest program design, he would simply leave now and avoid all the commotion and distraction.  He would call the school later today for his assignments and give his excuse.  

            Fifteen minutes later, Ai's nerves had settled, and she was herself once again.  She walked back down the now crowded hallway mentally berating herself.  She should have said something, she could have left the flowers on the sensei's desk, oh, if only he hadn't been there!  

            Ai smiled at the memory.  She'd been so flustered that day!  Kaiba-san hadn't returned to school for two days after that, and by then the flowers had been forgotten and Sensei had progressed to the next (un)lucky student.  

Ai decided she would create a similar arrangement, but larger, to accommodate the larger-sized table.  She glanced around the shelves, finally settling on a wide blue bowl.  It wasn't quite the same color as his eyes, but it was close, and would compliment the rest of the decorations nicely.  She took a large piece of waterlogged florist's foam and taped it to the bottom.  For the lowest layer of the design she used dark green Boston fern leaves, then layered the bright orange, gold, and a few red autumn silk leaves on top.  She then gathered a few large russet mums to nestle in the center of the arrangement, giving it the appearance of a large ruby egg in a gilded nest.  Satisfied with their appearance, she rapidly duplicated the arrangement so the table would have balance and the Guest of Honor would have an unobstructed view.  Now the only thing left for her to do was that phone call...

Five o'clock was here before Ai knew it.  The shop was quiet and dimly lit.  The boxes of arrangements had been placed in the large storage refrigerator, ready for their big day.  Ai sat at her desk, listening to the quiet hum of the machinery, trying to think of what she would say to him.  Her feelings for him had always been there since that fall, but she'd always been too shy to act.  They had both grown, changed, become adults; then why was her hand shaking?  Why was is so difficult to think of what to say?  Why hadn't Kaiba Mokuba asked his secretary to do this?  Panic curled around Ai's waist, giving her a cold chill as she reached for the phone and dialed the number.

"Hai?"  His voice had not changed in all those years.  She prayed that he didn't notice how shaky her voice sounded.

"Mr. Kaiba. I-I was asked to remind you of the Retirement Luncheon."

"When?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, 12:30 at the KaibaLand Manor Hotel, Banquet Hall C."

"Thank you."  

Just as she was about to ask if he was planning to attend, she heard the click as he disconnected.  Praying that he would, she made herself a note to call him again tomorrow.

"Mokuba." Seto looked at his brother.  Mokuba was up to something, it showed plainly on his face.

"Yes Seto?"  Mokuba put on his most innocent face and looked at his brother.

"What's going on?"  Seto narrowed his eyes.  He didn't like surprises, and his brother knew that.

"Nothing, who called?"

"A woman, reminding me about an employee retirement luncheon tomorrow."  For some reason her voice had triggered a memory from High School, of a pretty blonde-haired girl standing briefly in the classroom door holding a flower arrangement.

"Oh yes, Mr. Sanderson.  You know Seto, he's been with us a long time, it would mean a lot to him, and boost employee morale to see the C.E.O. attending."  Mokuba chatted with his brother casually, just as if it were yet another normal evening.  In most aspects, it had been a normal day.  A few inconsequential troubles, easily dealt with, a new shipping deal, a few viruses on the employee database, and a foiled takeover attempt involving one of their minor holdings.

"I'll think about it."  Seto returned to his book, indicating that the current conversation was over.

"Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes?"

"You really ought to come, who knows? It might even be interesting."

"Mokuba, if it's that important to you, I'll be there."

"Good, it is important for you to attend things like this once in a while."  Mokuba settled back on the sofa and picked his book back up, satisfied.  He'd have to stop by the Hotel early to reassure Ms. Goldleaf that the Guest of Honor would be attending his own birthday celebration.


	3. Surprise!

Some of you are probably wondering when I'll get to the point, but, relationships that endure tend to advance fairly (VERY) slowly at the beginning, and we're just getting started!  Seto has the type of focused personality (my impression) that will require someone to be dedicated enough to help support a long-term committed relationship.  He is a very focused individual who knows what he wants and will do anything (everything?) to get it.  An original One-and-only type of guy (at least here, it's an AU, and a fan fiction to boot!).

This is a longer chapter, where we finally get into the "surprise party".  I'm boosting the rating to PG due to some mild language, and it may increase further later on.  Don't forget, if you have any suggestions/comments, please review!  Thank you, and enjoy!  

(For those interested, Ai sounds like the letter A, with the name Aislynn sounding almost like "Ice-Lin".  Aislynn is Gaelic and means Dreamer.  My D&D character with the name was an elven mage with an irrational fear of spiders (she'd absolutely panic and start casting spells all over the place!  Lots of fun exploring creepy old dungeons!).  My Shadowrun character with that name was very special.  The GM (game master) allowed me to create a lupine shape shifter (werewolf).  We had a lot of interesting experiences with her since she had to be naked in order to shift between forms, and her roommate was a cat shaman!)

Now onto the story...

*****************************************************

            The morning dawned cold and bright, frost riming the row of parked cars outside her apartment.  It traced around the window like lace and scrawled ghostly white patterns on the red brick walls outside.  Ai stood at the window, deep in thought, seeing nothing.  She had dreamed about Seto again last night, and wondered if he had even noticed her back in school except for that one day.  She grew nervous at the thought of seeing him again, but as the proprietor of Gold Leaf Parties, she had to personally see that nothing went wrong during the event.  She'd even taken a chance and made him a small present herself, to place on his plate while they were setting up.  It wasn't anything special, just a paper origami rose the same slate blue as his remarkable eyes.  She sighed, her employees would be expecting her at the Hotel soon for the setup and she still had to get ready.

            She had chosen her clothes carefully last night.  An emerald green brocade dress embroidered tastefully in gold around the short cap sleeves and again at the hem that fell just below her knees.  She had splurged on the matching pumps at the time, and now was glad she had them.  Whatever would she do with all her hair though?  Ai had straight hip-length light golden-brown hair that had just the slightest tint of red in it.  Normally, she wore it in a long braid or a pony-tail, sometimes she braided and coiled it up around her head like a crown.  Today she needed to do something special, after all, Seto would be there, and even if he didn't recognize her, she wanted to look her best.  Looking professional is good for business, and this event would bring some free publicity for her small shop.  She finally decided to just leave it down and pinned the sides back with a faux emerald barrette.  A pair of small gold leaf-shaped earrings with a matching necklace tastefully completed her look.  Some light makeup and she was ready to go, at least on the outside.

            To settle the butterflies fluttering in her stomach, she nibbled on a piece of toast as she climbed into her small car, then drove to the Hotel where her employees should have already started preparations.  Why did she feel so nervous?  There shouldn't be any reason to feel nervous today!

            Mokuba paced in the lobby of the KaibaLand Manor Hotel.  Everything had to be perfect today, he'd had the banquet hall specially cleaned last night, and it was currently being decorated.  He had even reminded Seto of the luncheon, all of the guests had responded to his e-mail, and almost everything was sailing along smoothly.  He'd even performed a minor miracle and managed to keep the news media out of this.  Now if only Ms. Goldleaf would cooperate.  He looked up at the door as it opened, and was relieved to see that it was indeed her.  "Ms. Goldleaf."  

            Ai jumped slightly as a now-familiar male voice called her name.  "Konnichi wa Kaiba-san.  Are there any changes you wish to make?"

            "What I've seen so far looks fine.  I wanted to assure you my brother will be attending.  Oh, there is one more thing you can do."  Mokuba noticed the small wrapped package in her hand, but decided to say nothing.  "You can help keep my brother busy until everything's ready."

            He smiled as he watched his words affect her.  Her eyes widened and she became pale.  Her voice shook, "Kaiba-san, I – I really should stay and..."

"I've already told him I've hired a temporary assistant for his office, you, and he'll be waiting there to show you around.  My driver will take you over in half an hour."  He strode away confidently, his mind already back at work.

Ai groaned mentally.  The Kaiba brothers were definitely used to having their 'requests' acted upon immediately.  But, she had been hired to do a job, so she'd better catch up with her staff and make sure nothing went wrong.  She found Keith setting up the head table and walked over.  She surreptitiously placed her present for Seto on his plate, but Keith saw her.

"Oh, so that's how the wind blows."  Keith caught her eye and winked.  Ai blushed.

 "Well, it is Kaiba-san's birthday celebration after all.  Why shouldn't I give him a little gift?"

"You're not giving it to him, you're leaving it for him, which means he must not know you have feelings for him."  Keith said as he turned to place the two specially-made arrangements.  "You made these two differently than the rest of the tables.  They also aren't like ones you've made at other affairs."

"I remembered he had a similar arrangement made for him when we were in High School, and that's as far as it goes!  Now, I have an errand to run for Mr. Kaiba and might not make it back before the Luncheon starts.  I'll have my cell phone, so if you need me, call."  Ai hurried to the exit before looking back to see Keith placing a few extra flowers strategically around her present.  Keith, you romantic.  She thought, a smile on her lips as she left.  

The ride to KaibaCorp didn't take long and before she knew it Ai was being ushered into his office.  She stood quietly by the door to calm her suddenly jumpy nerves and looked around.  The office was large, with two leather couches and a black enameled coffee table in front of a cluttered desk where Seto was working, apparently oblivious to anything else.  The wall behind him was entirely made up of windows, broken only by a wooden guard-rail at waist height.  Two bookcases flanked a display case on each wall, the display on the right was filled with different Blue-eyes White Dragon paraphernalia, while the one on the left contained his dueling trophies and an ornate box she suspected contained his deck.  A group photo from High School was there as well, picturing Seto, Mutou Yugi, Jounouchi Katsuya, Mazaki Anzu, and others she didn't recognize.  Intrigued, she walked over to the picture to get a better look.

"That was taken right after the Battle City Finals."  His voice made her jump.  Heart pounding, she turned to look at him, unconsciously assuming nearly the same position she had that one day in school.  His eyes narrowed as he looked at her "Do I know you?"

"W-we were in the same class together in High School."  Her voice barely escaped as a whisper.  She felt trapped, panic clawed its way into her chest and grabbed her throat.  He couldn't possibly have heard her, she tried again but made not a sound.  As he stood and came around the desk towards her she felt like she could barely breathe.  The large room was suddenly too small for the two of them.  A Roaring filled her ears as the world began to turn white.  

Seto studied the woman as she had come into his office.  There had been something vaguely familiar about her and when she'd turned to face him he knew.  She was the girl who'd brought that flower arrangement to school on his eighteenth birthday.  He watched the color drain from her face as she tried to answer to his question.  Part of him knew exactly what was going to happen next when she swayed.  As he stepped around the table toward her – she fainted.

Dammit, why does this kind of thing always have to happen to him?  He'd managed to catch her just before she hit the floor and grunted a bit as he picked her up.   Mokuba was much more the "Prince Charming" type, or better yet, Jounouchi with his acting career – that scoundrel had even played one once in the theatre!  Seto placed her gently on one of the couches and stood there looking at her.  

She was of medium build, and a good foot shorter than he was, her complexion fair now that the color was slowly returning to her cheeks.  Her hair truly amazed him, it shone like polished amber even in the fluorescent office lighting.  He went into the bathroom to get her a cool washcloth and a glass of water for when she awoke.  The green dress suited her, he thought as he sat down next to her.  Brushing her bangs aside, Seto gently placed the washcloth on her forehead and lightly dragged the backs of his fingers down her cheek.  The only sounds in the office were the gentle hiss of the ventilation system and the high-pitched hum of his computer monitor.  He decided to try and rouse her.

"Miss... Miss..." What was her name?  He could only remember right now that it was an unusual one for Japan.  Mokuba had neglected to mention it to him when he had called earlier.  He had asked Seto for a favor, said he was sending someone over, and that she needed to be kept away from the luncheon until one.  Seto wondered exactly what was his brother getting him into now.

Ai laid very still on the couch.  Where was she?  Why was she laying down?  The last thing she remembered...  Oh no... she hadn't... not in front of him!  She moaned quietly and put her hand to her forehead finding the washcloth.

"Are you alright?"  Seto asked.  He had decided to let her wake on her own and had returned to his computer while keeping an eye on her.

"I-I'm fine now."  She swayed a little as she sat up.  She couldn't believe she'd fainted in front of him!

"Take your time."  The click of the keyboard resumed.  "We have at least an hour before my brother will be expecting us."

"I was out that long?  Oh no...." Ai fought the sinking sensation in her stomach.  She prayed that Kevin had everything under control.  She should have at least called him once by now!  She heard the clicking stop as she doubled over placing her head in her hands then jumped slightly as she felt Seto sit down next to her. 

"Anything wrong?"  She couldn't believe it.  Seto actually sounded concerned.  She was just going to have to relax a bit, after all, it wasn't like she'd wind up losing her job.  She sighed before turning her head to look at him.  He really did have the most devastatingly beautiful blue eyes...  

"No.  Nothing that I can change now."  She prayed again that everything would go smoothly.  Just then, a cell phone rang, interrupting their study of each other.  They both grinned as they simultaneously reached for their phones.

"It's mine." Seto said, holding her gaze with his own.  They gazed deeply into each other's eyes while he answered his call.  "Hai."

The murmur of the caller's voice reached Ai's ears.  It almost sounded like Mokuba!  She couldn't stop the worry from entering her gaze just before she turned away.  She had to call Kevin, just to reassure herself.  Mouthing "I'll be right back"  Ai stood up and slipped out of his office.  She hurriedly dialed Kevin's number and prayed.

"Hai, Kev here."  He sounded calm, that was a good start.

"Kevin, it's Ai.  I'm sorry I haven't called before now.  How does everything look?"  She hoped her voice didn't convey how worried she felt.

"Beautiful boss, it's like we brought autumn indoors.  The place of honor is perfect, so try not to worry."  

"M-me? Why should I worry?  I'm not worried? EEeep!"  Ai squeaked as she saw Seto come through the doors with his jacket.  "I have to go Kevin, bye!"

Seto looked at her appraisingly,  "Time to go Ms..."

"Goldleaf.  Aislynn Goldleaf, but call me Ai."  She rambled, she had that breathless feeling again and felt her heart lurch when Seto smiled gently.

"Ai...love.  The name suits you."  He held out his arm and escorted her to his awaiting limo.

Thirty minutes later, at the Hall....

"SURPRIZE!!!!!!!!!!!"  The shout filled the hall as the lights came up and a spotlight focused on Seto.  Ai, standing next to him, was close enough to see the muscle tic in his jaw as Mokuba stood up at the head table.  The hall was resplendent in shades of red, yellow, blue and gold.  It truly did look as if they had brought the autumn indoors.  Waiters stood along the walls holding their trays and the guests stood and applauded as Mokuba motioned to his brother.

"Onii-chan!  Please take your seat."  Reluctantly Seto stalked through the tables filled with well-wishers, not noticing that Ai had stayed behind.  In fact, she slipped off to the side and entered the kitchen.

"Kevin!"  She whispered loudly, not wishing to yell and disturb the celebration.

"Hai!"  He looked up from a huge steaming pot of soup.

"Remind me to give you all a bonus this week!  It looks spectacular out there!"  Kevin blushed at her effervescence.

Seto patiently sat through the entire luncheon, a small blue origami rose held gently in his left hand.  He was going to have to have a sincere talk with his brother about all this.

Preview Chapter 4:  Seto invades Gold Leaf Parties!!

(If Onii-chan isn't what you'd call your big brother, PLEASE let me know so I can correct this!)


	4. Falling for you

Don't forget to review!  (See K'Arthur's column on the Home page for reviewing tips)  Any suggestions?  Put them in there too!  Find a mistake or inconsistency?  Put it in the review!  Am I going into too much detail?  Let me know!  (One of my High School English teachers told me I did this).

**************************************************

            Two days later, Seto walked into the back room of the small shop, instantly dominating the chaotic scene before him.  The place was a riot of activity, fresh flowers were piled high like rainbow clouds on nearly every inch of available table space.  Vases, tablecloths, and china were stacked neatly on the crowded racks of shelving immediately to his left.  The shop gave him the unusual sensation of walking between a flower garden and an archaeologist's closet.  He was unaware that Ai had placed all her other orders on hold while she concentrated on his celebration exclusively, and now she was frantic to catch up with the backlog.

            Between her current orders, and all the new business that the Kaiba's event had brought in, Ai knew that the next few weeks might make or break her little store.  She was busily handing vases down to one of her employees as Seto approached unnoticed beside her.  She stood on top of the little stepladder, reaching up and over to claim an emerald-green vase on the top corner just beyond her fingertips. Her attention, so completely focused, made her unaware of how silent the shop had become, or that all her employees had suddenly discovered activities in the front room, conveniently leaving her alone with Seto.

            She stretched up onto her tip-toes, straining to reach the elusive piece of faux-jade crockery.  "Just a little further..."  A little yelp escaped her lips as the stepladder tipped and sent her falling straight into Seto's arms, the vase rocking on the edge of the shelf briefly before tumbling safely into her lap.  He allowed her feet to slowly descend to the floor and continued to hold her close.

            "K-Kaiba-san!  How can I help you today?"  She said in a rush, feeling a bit breathless in his arms as she looked up into his eyes.

            "It appears as if I am already helping you, Ai-chan."  He said quietly as he took the vase from her and set it gently on top of a nearby pile of snowy chrysanthemums.  He was pleasantly surprised to find that despite their differences in height, she seemed to fit perfectly in his arms.  He lowered his head and heard her quiet gasp as he was about to kiss her, when they were interrupted.

            "Ahem, AHEM!"  Ai recognized the voice and gently extricated herself from Seto's arms, blushing the entire time.

            "Arigato Kaiba-san.  Yes Keith, what did you need?"  Ai pulled on her sweater absently straightening it, looking anywhere but at either male.  Her blush deepened as she thought about what had just nearly happened.  

Keith allowed her a moment to compose herself.  "Touichi-sama is here for her daughter's wedding bouquets and I can't locate the basket for the flower girl."

"Did you loo-"

"Have someone else help you find it.  I have some business to discuss with Goldleaf-sama."  Seto interrupted, automatically taking charge of the situation.  Ai, embarrassed, kept quiet, nodding to Keith when he looked at her questioningly.  

"Excuse me, Kaiba-san?"  She said timidly after Keith had left to rally a few of the others in his search for the basket.  She took a step back when he turned his focused gaze on her, he was all business.  It felt like an icy finger ran down her spine as she thought 'this must be how a mouse feels just before a hawk pounces on it'.  He blinked, and the look was gone.

"We need to talk.  Let's go"  He took a step toward her and held out his hand.

"Let me just get my purse"  Ai said as she tried to move around Seto to get to her desk.  He took hold of her wrist gently, halting her progress.

"You won't need it Ai."  He spoke quietly as their gazes met and held.  They stood there for a moment before she acquiesced.

She had dressed casually for work this morning, knowing that it would be especially busy.  A calf-length dark blue denim skirt, her favorite embroidered white t-shirt, a tan sweater and white tennis shoes completed her outfit.  Her hair was braided as usual, and the length of it nestled in the hood of her sweater.  After asking her employees for some volunteers to work through Saturday afternoon, when they'd normally have off, and making a note of the names, everyone began working on their various assignments.  Her shop's answering machine had nearly been filled with messages about new orders, and it had taken Ai nearly all morning to transcribe them into her notebook.  Then, Jeannette had asked for help picking out some vases for certain clients right after Ai had finished placing her orders with her suppliers.  Ai had been reaching for one of their more popular vases when Seto had marched into her store...and she had literally fallen for him.  What a cliché...

Ai felt uncomfortable sitting next to Seto in the limo, it wasn't his expensive suit, it wasn't his cologne that was silently teasing her senses, it wasn't even that he was still concentrating on his work, apparently ignoring her, it was just him.  

Actually, he was acutely aware of her, and had been ever since she had walked into his office two days ago.  He'd even dug his High School yearbooks out of storage looking for her picture.  The sensei had also asked everyone to sign everyone else's yearbook that year, he had just scrawled his name, and for the most part his classmates had done the same in his.  Aislynn, however, had written a short note in shaky handwriting before signing hers:  "I wish...I wish we could have known each other better."  

He had spent most of yesterday dealing with a hostile takeover attempt of one of his minor American holdings and trying to get her out of his mind.  He had failed miserably on both accounts.  After dreaming about her again last night, and surprising himself with it's intensity, he decided to grant her wish.

The drive was a quiet one, the mid-afternoon traffic light, and it wasn't long before Ai realized where he was taking her – Kaiba Manor.


	5. Kaiba Manor

This chapter's a little shorter, but I just couldn't think of a more perfect way to end it.  Don't forget, review, review, review! 

If anyone knows what their "nicknames" should be (I remember Usagi of Sailor Moon was called Usako) please let me know, the story's taking a slightly different turn than what I originally had in mind, hence the title change.

******************************

            He had been a perfect host the entire afternoon.  They had pulled up in front of the impressive main house where Seto handed her out and escorted her inside.  He had shown her around the main floor of the building where he had many of his draconic collectables displayed.  The decor inside the house had changed a lot since his stepfather had passed away, allowing Seto and Mokuba the freedom to change what they wished.  The main floor now resembled the interior of a castle, with suits of armor flanking the main staircase, and a large tapestry depicting a White Dragon in flight, was prominently displayed where it could be seen upon first entering the house.  What could he say?  He just liked dragons, it was that simple.  Ai was enchanted.

            Over a light luncheon, they had discussed each other's hopes and plans for their respective businesses.  Ai had pleasantly surprised him by giving him a few new ideas for the now aging KaibaLand Theme Park.  He'd been just as surprised when he heard himself asking if he could use them, giving her a few suggestions in return.  Then they'd spent an enjoyable hour touring the formal gardens, interrupted only when Ai had asked to call her shop, then again, when Mokuba had called to say he was now home.  Before they both knew it, they were sitting on the balcony overlooking the garden watching the sun set in a glorious display of red-orange, pink and purple.

            They had talked for hours, reminiscing about people they both remembered from High School before touching lightly on their families.  Family was extremely important to Seto, a fact Ai clearly remembered from school, reinforced through the years as she'd read his few interviews, and now again as she watched his face come alive as he talked.  Even KaibaLand was a wonderous place for families to go and have fun together.

            As the sky darkened, and the first glimmering stars appeared, Seto decided to take a gamble.  "Ai, I'd like to show you something."

            "All right."  She said nervously.  She followed him through the house and out into one of the wings where the decor became more contemporary.  He led her down a short plain hallway that terminated at a solid wood door where a green light glowed at the top before he turned to look in her eyes.

            "I ought to ask, before we go in, are you afraid of heights?"  Seto paused, one hand on the doorknob.  He looked concerned, almost vulnerable, and it made her heart melt at the sight.

            "Just a little."  The brief flash of sadness that crossed his eyes made her regret her admission.

            "We'll go slow then."  He opened the door to reveal a large plain white room containing a single white bench just large enough for two in the center.  They paused as he closed and locked the door, then he took her hand.  "This can be a little disorienting at first.  Computer, run program Blue Flight."

            A sudden flash of light blinded Ai momentarily.  When her vision cleared, she was amazed to find herself standing in the heart of a large sunny meadow that was blanketed with sweet smelling wildflowers.    A warm summer breeze, pulled gently at her hair before drifting away to play among the trees that lined the edges in the distance.  A large bird rode the thermals overhead, looking like a small black dot circling in the otherwise blue sky.  She smiled, turning to see all the beauty laid before her, then spoke, the awe in her voice clear.  "Seto-chan, it's beautiful!"

            Seto smiled.  "Thank you, but this is why I really brought you here."

            He looked up at the wheeling bird and it began its decent.  As it dropped, it grew larger and larger until it was painfully obvious that this was no bird.  Panic curled coldly in Ai's stomach, it's frigid tail wrapping briefly around her throat.  Seto took a step in front of her, shielding her from the gale his Blue Eyes White Dragon whipped up as it landed.  She huddled behind him, eyes closed until the windstorm had passed.

            The dragon stood proudly with wings spread slightly in the warm sunlight, scales gleaming like polished pearl.  It paused a moment to let them admire its stunning beauty before extending its muzzle toward Seto and Ai.  Seto smiled as he reached up and rubbed the dragon's smooth nose.  

"Ai, you wouldn't like to go for a ride, would you?"  He glanced back at her, and noting her wide-eyed expression hastily added, "He's programmed not to bite, and you wouldn't actually be flying, remember?"

She remembered the bench, the fact that they were actually still inside a room inside his house, and visibly struggled with the panic as it tried to overwhelm her.  "I'd forgotten, but the smells, the wind...?"

"I adapted part of my half-brother's programming, it makes the holograms more realistic when you can manipulate them, but, press too hard..."  Seto rubbed under the dragon's chin and Ai could see that his hand half vanished into the hologram.

"Doesn't that hurt?"  she asked, concerned for both the program and for Seto.

"No, it's part of the safety protocol.  This is one of the programs I originally wrote for Mokuba when he was young.  It's part of KaibaLand now, but I keep a backup of it here."  Ai knew that Seto wanted to share this with her, he was trying so hard to convince her, and it was so easy to yield and ignore the feelings fluttering inside her.  Tenitively she reached her hand out and touched the dragon's smooth nose, then pressed a little more firmly, pulling back when she saw her hand begin to disappear.  She reminded herself that they were just in a room, inside his house, and would actually only be sitting on a bench, before agreeing and allowing herself to be led to the side of the massive animal.

"Oh, I just remembered, how am I supposed to ride?"  she asked, indicating her skirt.

Seto looked down at her as the dragon reclined, "Sidesaddle.  I'll sit behind you."  He lifted her onto the dragon's back before he took his own seat and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hold on, here we go."  Seto murmured quietly into her ear.  There was only a momentary lurch of vertigo as the dragon stood and leapt into the air, then all was quiet, the wind nearly nonexistent as the dragon rode one thermal and then another, gaining height.  She held onto his arms as the panic briefly returned, stronger then ever, causing her to tense.  Seto spoke quietly again, "Relax, nothing is going happen to you here."

She took a deep breath, the panic retreating as she remembered she was perfectly safe, and leaned back into Seto's arms to enjoy the smooth flight.  There were fairytale castles dotted here and there below them, their pennants waving in the breeze.  Over there was a river emptying itself into the azure sea where a sand beach caressed the coastline like a silk ribbon.  She could see a herd of unicorns racing through another meadow, their golden horns sparkling, and then they flew out over the ocean briefly before turning to follow the coast.  She felt his breath in her ear just before he whispered "I ask the kids for their suggestions, and lo, we wind up in a fairytale."

She turned her head to glance back at him, and the look in his eyes caused her to go still, their faces only inches apart.  He held her as they flew, their noses brushing gently as he lowered his head and captured her lips with his own.  Her eyes closed, hands captive in her lap, his tongue gently tickled her lips causing her to quietly gasp.  Seto took advantage of her soft cry to deepen their kiss, stroking the tip of her tongue with his own.  


	6. Memories

            This chapter advances the timeline to mid-December, and I'm sorry to say that after this, things are going to get a little rough for this couple.  If you think I should go into more detail of the missing 6 weeks, let me know in the reviews.  

-6-

The next morning she arrived at work late.  "Sorry ladies!  Let's get to work!"

She set to work transcribing the answering machine when she heard a familiar voice: "Beep  Ai, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself.  Maybe we can get together again?  Call me.  Beep"

She blushed as she heard giggles and a few wolf-whistles from among the nearby tables.  Keith came over, placed his elbows on her desk resting his chin in his hands.  He looked at her expectantly, his eyes shining.  She looked at him slightly annoyed, "Yes Keith?"

"We want to hear all about it."  He continued waiting.

"No, and you need to get back to work, now."  She deleted the message and started the next one as Keith stood to attention and saluted.

"SIR!  YES MA'AM!"  He marched away to man the front room with a big grin on his face.  "Back to work troops, nothing to see, nothing to hear..."

The rest of the day passed without incident,  and Ai lost herself in the rhythm of her work and her memories of last night...

It felt like hours had passed sitting there, kissing while he held her.  Words were now unnecessary, and in fact would be unwanted.  Had time stopped?  The fire in his eyes mesmerized her, paralyzing her, leaving her unwilling to break the spell.  The dragon flew back to the meadow as they kissed again, the gentle jolt of his landing finally accomplishing what neither of them wished.  The program ended, leaving them seated on the lone white bench in the white room.  Reluctantly she looked away from Seto and absently glanced at her watch.  Shocked, she took a better look, it was past Midnight!

"S-Seto?  I'm having a great time, but I really ought to get home.  The shop is very busy right now."  Her heart sank at the thought of disappointing him.

"That's okay, I have an early meeting tomorrow myself."  He helped her up from the bench and they paused awkwardly at the door as he opened it.  "Allow me to escort you home."

The ride back to her apartment was quiet.  They were still adjusting to what had happened, and how suddenly things had changed.  Ai felt a little like she was back in School, although she was glad that this time she hadn't run away from her feelings, or from him.  All too quickly they arrived, Seto handing her out of the back seat and escorting her safely to her door.  The silence became awkward, filling the night, as she pulled a spare key from under a dirt-filled flowerbox and unlocked her door.  She turned to thank him, nearly bumping into him in her nervousness.  She closed her eyes as he dropped a gentle kiss on her forehead and wished her good night.  She watched him return to his limo, the elation she felt fading as he drove off into the darkness.

Ai paused that evening while closing up in the back room, overhearing voices coming from the front.  She thought that everyone had already left, who could possibly still be here?

"I'm so glad she's finally found someone, she's such a nice girl."

"Who would have thought it'd be Kaiba san?  It is about time he settled down."  The speaker sighed wistfully,  "If only I were 10 years younger and available..."

"She's had a crush on him only since High School." Ai finally recognized Keith's voice as he talked with his girlfriend.  "It's so romantic!"

"I wouldn't have waited so long."

"You didn't."  Keith pointed out.

"I know..."  Their voices faded as they walked out.  The shop was quiet after they left, leaving only the quiet hum of the refrigerators.  She was glad Seto had called, she'd have to remember to give him her cell phone number so he wouldn't have to use the shop's.  She'd laid awake for a while after he'd dropped her off last night wondering if it had all been real, it was like a dream come true.  Now was as good a time as any to find out, she pulled out her cell phone, found his number and called.

"Hai."  His voice.

"Kon ban wa Kaiba san." She said quietly.

"Ai, it's good to hear your voice."  

She smiled as she heard Mokuba teasing his brother in the background, then a female voice admonishing him.  "I should let you go, you have company."

"No, Mokuba and his wife were just leaving." Seto said pointedly.  "They want us to all have dinner together this weekend."

"Sure, at your place?  I can bring a movie over."

"That'd be fine."  They paused, the dead air filling their ears as a minute ticked slowly by.  Finally, Ai laughed.

"We're acting like a couple of nervous High Schoolers!"

"But we're not."  

"I know, and we both have to get to work in the morning."  Ai had been finishing closing things up in her shop while they chatted, and now she locked the door as she left.  "Oh, before I forget, here's my cell phone number so you won't have to use the store's answering machine."

"Thank you.  Are you on your way home?"  He could probably hear the car that just drove by.

"Yes, How did your meeting go this morning?"  

"Just fine.  And How was your day?"

"Busy, things have picked up a little since your birthday."  They talked for a few minutes more as Ai went into her apartment and turned on the kettle for tea before they each said good bye.  The silence in her apartment was deafening.  She felt so happy, nervous, unsure, terrified, all jumbled together and she'd kissed Seto!  Twice!  A happy squeal escaped and she fell into a romantic daydream until the teakettle's shrill whistle brought her back to reality.  That night, after dinner, she fell asleep thinking about him.

_He kissed her as they stood in the meadow.  Her hands tangled in his hair as their kiss continued, his hand stroking down her shoulder, pausing at her waist.  She shivered as he stroked the exposed small of her back, moaned softly as he firmly pressed her hips into his.  His arm slid up to her bra and expertly undid the clasp.  His kisses were disorienting, she wished this could go on forever, the world felt like it was spinning away from her...._THUMP!

Ai awoke, blushing, on the floor next to her bed, the blankets in a tangle around her.  She reached a shaky hand to her lips, still sensitive from the dream-kiss, her body aching for what had not happened.  She sat there, replaying the vivid dream in her mind until her alarm went off.  Groaning, she finally stood up, threw the blankets back on the bed and began getting ready for work.

The next few weeks were full of engagement and birthday parties, weddings and a couple of funerals, in other words, completely normal, and very busy.  She started taking Saturday mornings off, trusting Keith to manage, so she could get ready for Seto.  They had fallen into the habit of talking on Thursday evenings, and he would let her know about any special plans.  The weekends that were theirs alone, they would spend talking, sometimes taking a picnic lunch into the white room for a flight on his Blue Eyes Dragon.  One time they'd even ventured out for a movie in a local theatre.  Ai was surprised that the media had left them alone so far.  She'd really thought she would've received at least one telephone call, after all, they'd been seeing each other exclusively for six weeks.  

It was now the beginning of her Christmas rush, and she would need to be at her shop every chance she could get.  Mokuba had hired her to decorate the Manor for their employees-only open house, and Seto had been pleased at the designs she created.  He'd even asked her to attend as his guest – which meant she needed a new dress.  Her emerald gown just wouldn't do for a formal Christmas Party at the Kaiba mansion, so tonight she was going shopping.  Keith had even volunteered to lock up for her tonight so she could leave a couple hours early.  A few last minute instructions, a few suggestions from her friends, and she was off to the mall.

            Twenty-four hours later, Seto sat on his sofa staring at nothing.  Mokuba sat across from him having just fielded another paparazzi call on his cell phone.  "Onii-chan, they won't wait much longer.  It's been sheer luck that I've been able to keep them away this long."

            "I know Mokuba."  Seto said pensively.

            "You'll have to say something, and soon.  She's already being talked about in the American tabloids."  To prove his point, Mokuba held out a magazine.  A grainy black and white photograph of the couple holding hands graced the cover.  The headline fairly screamed in bright red lettering: 'Mystery Girl Thaws Icy CEO.'

            "I know."  Seto sighed.  "I'll introduce her at the open house.  She's attending as my guest."

            "Do you think that's wise to do it this way?"  Mokuba sounded skeptical.

            "Like you said, I'll have to say something soon.  I might as well say it then."  He stared off into space again, reliving their last time together in memory.  They had returned to the projection room, their kisses becoming more passionate as the evening progressed.  He had just begun to realize how special she was to him, how quickly she had already become a part of his heart.  It was a bit frightening at times how badly he wanted, no, needed her; so he would pull back, hurting at the desire and confusion in her eyes, taking her home instead of to his bed.

            "You love her onii-chan, don't you?"  Mokuba's voice was quiet, eyes compassionate as he looked at his older brother.

            "I really haven't thought of it like that."  Seto leaned forward, his bangs shadowing his eyes.

            "If you do, it's important to tell her."  Just as Mokuba finished, Seto's cell phone rang loudly.

            "Hai.  No, she isn't."  Seto said, fear briefly showing on his face, then becoming more serious as he listened to the now frantic voice on the other end.  "I'll be right there."

            Looking up at Mokuba he ended the call, his voice like ice.  "Ai's missing.  She didn't show up to work today, and no one's seen her since she left last night."


	7. Nightmare

Thank you everyone for your reviews!  Don't forget to pay attention and point out any errors you find!  (I'm sure there are a few!)  It's funny, but this story almost seems to be writing itself right now, and I'm enjoying the ride.  Now back to our story!!

**************************************

Ai ached everywhere, her mouth was dry and had a strange taste.  A sick cloying odor assailed her nostrils as she wondered where she was.  The last thing she clearly remembered was getting out of her car...she'd been grabbed, a hand holding a cloth over her nose and mouth.  Then everything had spun and gone black.

She tried to move, groaning at the effort, finding herself bound, gagged, and blindfolded.  She felt sick and fought the urge to retch.  The slight noise she made alerted her captors.

"She's awake."  a harsh male voice said.

"That doesn't matter, she won't get loose." said another.  

Her head swam, tears leaking from her closed eyes to soak the blindfold as she passed out again.  Her last thought fading with her consciousness "Seto...."

Gold Leaf Parties was crowded with the employees and police when Seto arrived.  He pushed his way through the crowd only to be stopped by a swath of yellow tape and a burly constable.  "No one past this point!"

"Let me in there!  I'll have your badge for this!"  Seto growled.  He tried pushing past the officer when his phone rang.  He practically bellowed at the caller, "What is it?"

"Kaiba-sama, if you want to see her again, you'll do as I say."  an unfamiliar voice rasped over the connection, obviously disguised.

"What have you done with Ai?"  Seto's voice dripped malice.  A thread of fear shivered into his heart and settled there.

"Nothing yet."  The voice replied before hanging up.  The constable, overhearing Seto's conversation, pulled him into the shop and led him over to the sergeant who was on the radio.

"buzz...just found her car...humm...door was open...chrzz...purse untouched, Sir."  The transmission was poor, static covering portions of the conversation.  "chrzz...apparent kidnapping Sir. humm"

"Finish securing the area, and ask around.  Maybe someone saw something."  The sergeant sounded confident as he broke the connection.  He turned and saw them standing there.  "Yes constable?"

"This man just received a suspicious call, Sir."  The officer said as he saluted.

"Thank you, I'll take it from here."  The Sergeant indicated brusquely that Seto should sit down.  They introduced themselves and got straight to business.

After being debriefed, and talking to the employees, Seto and the Sergeant resumed their conversation.  "We shouldn't give into their demands, whatever they may be."

"Is there anything else you want from me?  I'd like to go home."  Seto was tired, the high frustration level draining him of energy.  The only other time he'd been this afraid for someone was when Noah had kidnapped Mokuba.  At least then he'd been able to do something!  But the magic had been sealed away for over a decade now, his deck and dueling skills would be of no help to him.

"Sure, you've given us the numbers we need.  We'll get to work and track her down.  We'll also send an officer over with you in case they contact you again."  

"Fine.  As long as he stays out of my way."  Seto walked back to his limo, an officer in tow.  When he arrived back at the manor, Mokuba was waiting for him.

"I'm sure they'll do everything in their power to find her onii-chan."  

"Don't patronize me Mokuba.  She could be anywhere by now.  The police have no clues, and unless the kidnappers make another mistake, I – I might never see her again!"  Seto's voice had started strong, but broke on the last sentence.  A few tears ran down his face as the feelings overwhelmed him.  "You were right Mokuba.  I should have told her."

"The police will find her.  You need to rest, I'll stay up for awhile."

"Arigato Mokuba.  I won't be long, and then we can start looking for her."  Seto went to his room, but sleep was a long time in coming.

_She was running to him, what was left of her clothes in tatters, and he could tell she'd been crying.  "Seto!  Seto, help me!"_

_Two massive dark forms appeared behind her, seizing her arms and dragging her away.  Seto ran after them, but they were always just out of reach, laughing at his futile efforts, Ai's screams echoing in his ears.  "Ai, I'm coming!  Hold on!  Ai!  Ai!"_

"Ai!"  his anguished cries finally woke him from his nightmare.  He groaned, running his hand through his damp hair.  "Ai, where are you?"

He had actually slept for hours, exhausted from all the draining emotions and the late hour last night.  The manor was quiet as Seto paced in the gentle early morning light on the balcony.  They had watched the sunset here the day he'd first asked her over, and shared their first kiss that night.  Seto walked, sore at heart, back into the house, fleeing from the memories.  Entering the main hall, the dragon tapestry swung in the sudden air currents he had stirred up, then fluttered briefly when front door opened.  Seto's eyes were like cold steel as he watched the Sergeant enter holding onto his hat like a lifeline.  "Where is she?"

"We're still looking Kaiba-san.  We tracked her cell phone to the docks where they apparently ditched it.  It's at the lab for processing now, but no one at the docks saw anything out of the ordinary the last two nights."  The officer bowed slightly as he made his next suggestion.  "Kaiba-san, if you could make an appeal through the media, it might bring someone forward?"

"Get back to work."  Seto growled.

"Yes Sir, we will keep you apprised of our progress."  The Sergeant found his way out as Seto stalked off to find Mokuba and have him arrange the press conference.  He found Mokuba at breakfast in the dining room finishing up a call on his cell phone.

"...Arigato, I will tell him."  Seto sat across from his brother in the dining room as Mokuba disconnected.  "I sent out a company memo last night, alerting our employees that there had been a kidnapping, and asking them not to talk to anyone from the media.  The department supervisors just finished calling – everyone is supportive and will help in any way possible."

Seto looked at Mokuba strangely.  It felt odd asking his younger brother for help when he was the one normally in charge.  Mokuba did have a talent for dealing with the media though.  The first faint stirrings of hope entered Seto's heart as he began.  "Good, let's find a good picture of Ai and begin.  I want you to hold a press conference, to get the help of the public.  Release her picture to the papers and get as many eyes looking for her as possible."

Mokuba could only gape at his brother.  "You really want to go public with this?  You've always wanted to keep our personal lives out of the media."

"We may not have any other choice."  Seto said quietly.  He leaned back as the housekeeper took advantage of the lull in conversation to place breakfast before him and remove Mokuba's empty plate.  Seto felt sick as he looked at his food.

"You should try and eat something.  Once I get hold of the networks, things will move quickly.  The press conference could be as soon as this afternoon."  Mokuba's mind raced.  If all went as he planned, Seto would only have to say a few words and be spared any questions.  As he stood to begin his work, Seto's cell phone rang loudly in the quiet room.

"Hai."  Seto spoke tersely, already half knowing who this would be.

"Sh-Seto-chan?"  Her voice was weak, her words slightly slurred.  Seto stood, his face betraying the shock and fear that suddenly filled him.

"Ai?  Ai!"  Seto's face darkened as another voice took over the connection.  "You bastards!  What have you done?"

"Now Kaiba-sama, don't get so worked up.  She'll be fine as long as you do as we say."  The disguised voice was oily and condescending.  Seto bristled at the tone.

"What do you want from me?"  He said coldly.

"Ten million American dollars would be a start.  You have twelve hours."  Seto slammed his phone down as he heard the disconnect.  That amount of money shouldn't be a problem for him.  He'd do anything to get her back.  He saw Mokuba motion to the officer outside from the corner of his eye before leaving.  The officer stood respectfully just inside the dining room doorway, waiting patiently.

"They want Ten million, American, in twelve hours."  The officer nodded and spoke into his radio as he walked back outside.  Seto contacted his secretary and had her arrange to have the money delivered to the manor, then went to his home office to see if he could get anything else done.

The mini-projection glowed, Ai turned, the smile on her face transforming her.  "Seto!"

Her recorded voice was slightly tinny as she complained good-naturedly.  She was like him in not wanting her picture taken, but he had talked her into recording this.  He had made one for her too.  Seto sat at his desk, idly swinging his chair as he watched her image; he'd planned to give his to her this weekend.  When he wondered if he'd be giving it to her at all, he suddenly slammed his fist into the wall.  Tears sprang to his eyes, but not from the pain throbbing in his hand.  This feeling was the very reason he'd shied away from becoming truly involved with anyone.  Mokuba's engagement and wedding had left him feeling he'd missed something all these years.  Then Ai had come into his life like a ray of sunshine, lifting a darkness of which he had been previously unaware.  Now he'd been flung headlong back into the darkness, his heart wailing like a lost child.

The money had been delivered nearly an hour ago, right after dinner.  He hadn't been able to concentrate on work, or anything else for that matter.  Mokuba had sent out her photograph and a short statement to both the employees and the papers, but so far, nothing had turned up.  The press conference was scheduled for tomorrow morning, and would be handled entirely by Mokuba.  The faint sensation of hope began to slip away from him just as the sun slipped behind the horizon.

Ai awoke in a dimly lighted windowless room.  There was a small portable toilet under a mirror in one corner, discreetly placed behind a tall screen, a simple chair, the bed she laid on, and the seam of a closed featureless door in one wall, the doorknob missing.  The bed and the screen held the only color in the room, a matched set in pale hospital blue.  She sat up slowly as she contemplated her situation; other than being very thirsty, scared, and confused, she seemed to be fine.  Someone had taken the time and effort to wash her hands and face, for they were clean.  She listened carefully, but heard only the gentle sigh of the ventilation system.  A gentle rap startled her before the door opened just wide enough to permit someone with a tray.  He was average height, wearing causal clothes, his head covered by a werewolf mask preventing her from seeing who he was.  He placed the tray down on the bed next to her and sat down in the chair.

"You should eat, you haven't had anything all day."  His voice sounded strangely deep, mechanical almost.  She couldn't tell if he were young or old by his voice, but his hands said he was about the same age as herself.  The tray held a large glass of water and a sandwich.  She guessed by the smell that it was peanut butter and took a small bite.

"Where am I?"  She tried desperately not to sound as nervous as she felt and took a cautious sip of water.

"Safe, for now."  Whatever he was using to disguise his voice also removed any inflection to his words.  "As long as you and your boyfriend Kaiba do as you're told, you'll continue to be safe."

He continued to sit there as she finished the water and half the sandwich before she began to feel strange.  Her body became numb as a lassitude overwhelmed her and she would have pitched forward if her captor hadn't caught her, removing the  glass from her hand and laying her back on the bed.  He must have seen the frightened look in her eyes because he explained.  "It's just in case we have to move, we can't have you putting up a fight.  Get some rest."

She closed her eyes as her head fell so she faced the wall, tears falling onto the pillow.  She dimly felt a blanket cover her as she wondered why they were doing this.  She slipped into a deep sleep as the drug took full effect.

_They were sitting in the moonlit meadow, the Blue Eyes a black dot soaring overhead, and the remains of their picnic lay between them as they talked.  They had been talking together most of the day and had reached a point where they were very comfortable with one another.  When the sun had set, they had come here.  The picnic dinner was a romantic surprise for Ai.  She really hadn't thought of Seto as a romantic, and he had confessed that it had been Mokuba's idea, he and his wife suddenly backing out to leave the two of them alone.  Seto moved to sit next to Ai as they watched the moonlight play on the surface of the ocean in the distance and silver the back of a pale unicorn as it appeared on the far side of the clearing.  Ai laid her head on his shoulder, entranced by the beauty in his program._

_As the unicorn left, he turned her face toward him, the heat of his desire shining in his eyes as he gazed deeply into hers.  She closed her eyes as he bridged the small space between them, capturing her lips with his own, his hands disappearing into the wealth of her hair and undoing her braid.  They kissed again, deeply, passionately, as if they were ravenous.  She sensed the fight for control, saw the brief flash of uncertainty in his eyes as he pulled back and stood.  They were both visibly shaken at the intensity of their feelings, Seto half turning away as she watched.  The awkwardness didn't last long before they were drawn back together as she stood gazing up into his eyes.  They kissed tenderly, savoring each other like fine wine._

_A cloud covered the moon, plunging the land into darkness as they parted, Ai losing Seto's hand when he pulled away.  Suddenly alone in the dark, panic wound itself around her waist, squeezing the breath from her body.  Someone grabbed her from behind, shoving a cloth in her mouth when she tried to scream, pinning her arms as she tried to struggle free.  Something hit her hard and she fell to the ground._

"Spiteful Bitch!"  a man in a different mask stood over her as she struggled to get back up, her shirt torn.  His voice was also unnaturally deep and mechanical sounding.  He flipped her onto her stomach, securely tying her arms behind her, pinning her legs when she tried to kick, then tying them as well.  He raised his arm to hit her again but was halted mid-swing by the werewolf.

"That won't be necessary.  Wait outside for a moment."  He stooped down and lifted her to sit on the bed.  "Don't say anything, or he'll come back."

The man in the werewolf mask removed her gag and used the cloth to wipe the tears from her face.  "Would you like something to drink?"

At her nod he held a soda to her lips and helped her to drink it all.  The drug he had added took effect quickly, sending her once again into unconsciousness.  He gently tied the gag back into place and blindfolded her again before picking her up and carrying her out of the room.


	8. Nightmare, continued

            This chapter, and the next one are rather short compared to my others, but they just ended so well.  Seto's very out of character by the end of this, but with all he's been through, what can you expect?  Don't forget to review!

******************

Seto paced like a caged tiger.  Only two hours left, and the kidnappers still hadn't called with their instructions for the money.  Mokuba's press conference this morning had gone well, the media moguls uncharacteristically compassionate.  The afternoon's paper lay on the table, a large picture of Ai that they had provided, on the front page along with a bright red headline:  "Mystery Woman Revealed!  Now Missing!"

The story continued with a description of Ai, and a few details of the case so far.  Everyone was hoping for the proverbial happy ending, no one more so than the Kaiba's.  Only a few more leads had been called in, the police currently in the process of checking them out.

A half-hour dragged by, Seto still pacing as the officer on duty was replaced.  Another fifteen minutes later, Seto sat staring at his cell phone on the table, his icy gaze daring his phone to even chirp.  Mokuba had even looked in on him with his wife so she could express her sympathies.  Yet another fifteen minutes passed before his phone shrilled into the silence.  It rang again as he hesitated, half afraid of what he might hear.  Suddenly he dove for the phone, afraid they might disconnect as it sounded for a third time.  His voice betrayed a little of the fear when he spoke.  "Hai?"

"Take the money to the phone booth at Pier 3 and wait."  The voice, still disguised, sounded different this time.

"Let me..." Seto had begun asking if he could speak with Ai, but stopped when he heard the connection severed.  "He wants the money at the phone booth on Pier 3."

The officer on duty had arrived in plain clothes, aware that the deadline was nearing.  Acting as chauffer, he drove Seto quickly to the appointed place where Seto stood impatiently outside the car.  After an agonizing ten minutes, his cell phone rang again.  He pressed the talk button, not trusting himself to speak right then.

"Good Boy."  The voice then rattled off more instructions which Seto relayed to the officer.  Another agonizing wait, a terse phone call, more instructions.  They hopped from place to place, finally pausing outside of Domino High around 2 a.m..  A half-hour, then an hour dragged by at a snail's pace before the phone rang for the final time that night.

"Good.  You must really want her badly."  The voice mocked him with it's words.  "Take the money and go home.  You'll hear from me again."

Defeated, Seto returned frustrated to the manor, and the troubled sleep that eventually claimed him.

_She reached for him, only her head and shoulders free from the darkness engulfing her.  "Seto!  Please!  Help me!"_

_            Something was paralyzing him, holding him in place.  Unable to move, to even cry out to her, he could only watch as she was pulled back into the shadows, her anguished cries becoming screams as she disappeared before his eyes._

Seto bolted upright gasping, arm outstretched as if he still fought to save her.  Fear contorted his pale features before he slowly lowered his arm to cover his face.  He didn't know how much more he could take.  They had taken her over a week ago, and night after night the kidnappers led him around by the nose.  They had even mailed him a long lock of her hair.  All this, and the police were still unable to track her down.  They had located a few places where she had been held, but the villains kept on the move, always staying one step ahead.

            He reached over to the night table where the two and a half foot amber strand laid coiled around the rose she had made for him.  The police had let him have this after confirming it was indeed hers, keeping the rest for further tests.  The letter had threatened more drastic measures unless he transferred half the money into an anonymous Swiss Bank account.  That had been completed last night, the rest still waiting in a briefcase, guarded by the current officer on duty and one of Seto's own men.

            Her image glowed from the top of his dresser, her sunny smile silently encouraging him.  The quiet of the room was all encompassing and soothing.  He sat there staring at her image for what seemed an eternity and jumped as Mokuba banged on the door interrupting his reverie.  "Seto!  They think they've found her!  Seto!"

            Seto threw his clothes on and practically bowled Mokuba over as he flew out of his room and down the hall.  In his haste, he forgot to replace her lock of hair, finding himself clutching it as he ran into the main hall.  The Sergeant stood there, bowing nervously as Seto entered.  "Someone called in this morning, a woman matching Ms. Goldleaf's description was seen being carried into a nearby abandoned warehouse late last night.  If we hurry, we may catch them unaware."

            Ai's head swam, the room spinning around her, as the man carrying her turned and placed her gently on the bed.  Too weak from the drugs to put up much of a struggle as the werewolf-masked man forced another laced drink down her throat.  She fought the drug induced stupor long enough to whisper "Why?"

            "For the money." She thought she heard him say, she wasn't sure.  He watched her succumb to the drugs once more.  Women were so much easier to handle unconscious.  He straightened the blanket covering her as he stood, taking a moment to admire her sleeping form.  He was brushing some loose hair away from her face when his partner entered.  

"We'd better hide.  Sirens are heading this way."

"Ok, be right there."  He closed the door behind him as the police pulled up in the front, an ambulance and fire engine in tow.  It was time to find a new playmate anyway.

Seto arrived behind the Sergeant's cruiser in time to see them breaking down the front door.  He noticed the run down area, abandoned buildings with broken windows lined the street, trash piled in the alleys.  A small ragged crowd gathered at the end of the block, spectators drawn to the commotion like a moth to a flame.  They started pointing and yelling at the firemen as a yellow glow appeared, thin streams of smoke seeping out of the cracked windows.  The police who had been inside searching ran out all at once, coughing from the acrid smoke.

A small explosion boomed from somewhere inside as the flames intensified.  Seto ran forward, only to be held back by a couple of policemen.  "Ai!"

"Hold on there!  Let the firemen do their job."  The one officer had to yell as two more fire engines arrived, lights and sirens blazing.  He watched, helpless, as a few firemen in full gear ran into the building dragging a hose after them.  Five tense minutes passed, then the paramedics rushed by with a gurney.  Instinctively, Seto struggled free and raced them to the door.

He arrived just in time to see a fireman emerge from the smoke carrying a limp terrifyingly familiar form.  "Ai...no!"

He rushed forward, relieving the tired firefighter, and cradling her in his arms.  She was very limp, virtually boneless in his arms, and so still that Seto could barely detect her breathing.  Numb, he laid her gently on the gurney as the paramedics swung it under her, simultaneously slipping an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth.  Her condition so unnerved him, he barely responded when one of the paramedics shouldered him aside.  Someone took him by the arm and sat him in the passenger seat of the ambulance, placing a hot drink in his hands.  Seto had walked in a daze, allowing himself to be led, his motions mechanical.  He dimly heard someone speaking to him, asking his name, their efforts all in vain right now.  He heard his own name, then Mokuba's, and still he sat there – the image of her limp body filling his mind, immobilizing him.

She'd looked...looked as if...as if she...were...dead....


	9. A dream, a decision

Very short, but the story seems to have paused for the moment.  Be patient, things aren't over yet, and more trouble looms on the horizon! (gasp!)

*****************

            When he was himself again, Seto found himself in a hospital triage room, Mokuba leaning against one wall watching him.  "That's the sanest look you've given me all afternoon."

            "Ai?"  Seto's voice was hoarse, as if he'd been screaming.  He couldn't remember how he'd arrived here, the last clear memory he had... he pushed the image firmly from his mind...she...she couldn't be!

            "Still out of it.  They gave her a large dose of a powerful sedative, she's lucky to be alive.  Other than a few bruises, she's fine."  Mokuba stood and walked over to his brother.  Seto tried to form his next question, his mouth moving silently as his voice failed him.  Mokuba, understanding what he was trying to ask replied gently.  "They didn't.  She's completely untouched – she's a virgin Seto."

            Mokuba's statement sent his head reeling, a wave of vertigo nearly overwhelming him.  Mokuba steadied him, amused by his big brother's reactions.  "You can see her once you're not imitating one of the walking dead."

            It took all of Mokuba's self-control not to laugh at the incredulous look on Seto's face.  "She's just across the hall, in room five."

            Seto swayed slightly as he stood, holding onto the examination table briefly.  He straightened, tugged on his shirt and went to find her, Mokuba close behind.  A pair of nurses watched him cross the hall to her room, giggling behind their hands as he entered.

            Ai laid in the hospital bed, her freshly braided hair trailing down one side.  She looked so frail, so tiny.  A monitor recorded her heartbeat and breathing, slow, but steady and strong.  He took a seat next to her bed, holding onto her hand as Mokuba quietly closed the door while he left.

            Relief flooded through Seto, leaving him exhausted in its wake.  His head sank to rest on the bed next to her hand, the quiet pinging of the monitor lulling him to sleep.

            _She stood, somewhere, it was too dark to say where, the only light illuminating her immediate area.  A television screen appeared to one side, it's flickering picture drawing her attention.  The image was a memory, and Ai watched, entranced as it unfolded, revealing the first time she had met Seto._

_            It was the last year of grade school, she had just been advanced two grades, and the bullies figured her small size made her easy pickings.  She'd been beaten up at first, then shoved around for awhile.  They would corner her when she'd try to run, so this time she'd just cowered against the wall.  There was a commotion, and when she'd looked up, he was there.  "Hey, they're gone, it's okay now."_

_            He had leaned down, offering his hand to help her to her feet.  She knew now, that was the moment she had given him her heart._

_            More images followed, he was always there, for she had always watched him.  Somehow, the other boys knew, and had left her alone.  After he had graduated early, she kept his interviews, but only saw him in her dreams.  She'd had a few dates at that point, but the boys quickly lost interest in her when she wouldn't 'put out' for them._

_            All those years, and she'd never been brave enough to tell him what was hidden in her heart.  Too afraid of rejection, she'd always run away, away from her feelings, away from him._

_            She was still afraid, but perhaps it was time to stop running.  Maybe, if he still wanted to see her, maybe she could find the courage to tell him._

_            Her decision made, her dream faded as she drifted back into the deeper levels of sleep._

            The normal routine of the hospital continued around them, unabated, as they slept on through the night.


	10. Sleeping Beauty?

Ahh, too short by far!  There is more coming!  I have ideas for their future, but lately not much time to write.  Don't forget to review, there are mistakes in the document (besides the renaming of the Title)!

Seto continues to be a bit of an idiot, but it's interesting to see him so, so human!

*************

            Seto awoke as the sun dawned, a Nurse quietly checking on Ai's IV saw him and smiled before leaving.  Mokuba arrived as Seto stretched.  "She's still sleeping.  How long before she wakes up?"

            "Remember Seto, the kidnappers kept her heavily sedated, and the last dose had been especially large.  It will take time for her body to remove it all."  'Boy, Seto was being more of an idiot than he had ever been while dating his future wife,' Mokuba thought to himself after reassuring his brother.  He really wanted his brother to finally be happy, and knew that Seto had been lonely since he'd grown up.  "I'll manage things at KaibaCorp for a while so you can stay.  I'll give you a call if there's anything that you need to handle personally."

            The look of profound gratitude in Seto's eyes caused Mokuba a little discomfort.  It was so, so weird to see his normally unflappable brother like this.  "Oh, Mokuba?"

            "Yes, onii-chan?"

            "Could you send over a few things from home?"

            "Sure."  Seto scrawled a short list, including the small projection he had recorded for her.  Mokuba left as Seto sat back in the chair, unwilling to leave the room or interrupt his vigil.

            Ai had heard every word the brothers had exchanged.  So that was why she couldn't move...but why did her mind seem so clear?  She was very glad that Seto stayed with her, wondering briefly if that meant he cared for her.  She listened to Seto's side of a phone call when he called her shop to let them know what had transpired.  The warehouse she'd been found in, had turned into a conflagration, razing the entire complex to the ground.  She'd learned that while eavesdropping during Keith's brief visit.  The publicity from her kidnapping and rescue had boosted sales at her shop again, to the point where she made a mental note to hire a few more employees.  Keith was doing an excellent job from what she heard, and she ought to take advantage of his skills.  She'd lost track of how long she'd been there, and in her condition, the lines between dream and reality blurred.

"Ai, wake up, please."  Seto stroked her face and arm as he spoke.  It was late, the windows dark and the lights dimmed.  There were flowers from well-wishers covering the windowsill, scenting the air.  Seto sighed as he placed a small cube on her bedside table.  "I have to go home for a bit Ai, but I'll be back as soon as I can."

She felt the slight electric tingle of his gentle kiss on her forehead, then her attention was drawn away as she heard a recording begin.  Seto slipped out of the room unnoticed as she focused on the slightly tinny sound of his voice.  "Ai, I'm really not that good at this sort of thing.  Besides my brother, there's only you."

The recording paused, and she could imagine him shuffling around.  He sighed deeply before starting again,  "I guess there's really no way around this.  Ai, I love you."

Those words...those words she had dreamed of hearing for so long.  Was this real?  Or just another dream?  She was still struggling with the dilemma when she fell asleep, unaware of the change.

_She ran away from the Kaiba Manor, its dark windows glaring sinisterly at her.  She didn't know who was after her, but she wasn't safe, not even here.  She fled into the woods, fear giving her feet wings, hoping that the thick underbrush would allow her to hide.  Thorns scratched her arms and face, tore at her clothes as she ran, the noises behind her alerting her to the continued pursuit._

_A scream tore from her lips as her foot caught on an exposed root.  She fell heavily, knocking the breath from her lungs, panic consuming any coherent thought.  She struggled, crawling, to reach a nearby bramble patch when a large hand grabbed her ankle preventing any further movement.  She screamed as she was flipped onto her back, allowing her to see her pursuer for the first time – it was the werewolf!_

_She fought him in vain, her clothes torn from her body as he prepared to rape her.  She screamed again as he grabbed her, holding her down.  "NO!!  Seto!  Seto, help me!"_

She screamed, fighting wildly as Seto tried to keep her on the bed and keep her from hurting herself.  A Nurse stood on the other side, holding her cheek where Ai had punched her, unable or unwilling to assist any further.  Having awakened with a bad feeling about her, he had returned before sunrise, arriving to hear her screams echoing down the halls.  Fear lent strength to her tiny form, even Seto was having trouble keeping her from harm, but his size gave him the advantage.  Carefully, so as not to hurt her, he used her own strength against her, and eventually pinned her to the bed.  He'd had to straddle her hips, and barely managed to contain her arms in one hand as he used the other to force her to look into his eyes.

He held her there until the fear he saw was mainly replaced by confusion, her body relaxing, allowing him to return to the bedside and the nurse to leave unnoticed.

"Seto?"  She stared at him wide-eyed for a moment before bursting into tears.  "Seto!  I was so scared!"

He held her as she clung to him, the barrage of tears flooding away her fears, and stroked her hair until only hiccups were left.  "It's all over Ai.  You're safe now."

She looked up at him, relief shining in her eyes.  "The police?  They caught them?"

His eyes darkened slightly as he lied.  "Yes.  They will pay for what they did."


	11. Coming Home

Well, the story's deciding to speed up again for a bit.  All in all, about two weeks have gone by since Aislynn was first kidnapped, and even Christmas has slipped by unnoticed (well, for this story anyway.  I'd never let that happen!).  

Don't forget to review, (read K'Arthur's Reality Check column for inspiration) if you think the story's bad, say so!  I will need more than "This story sucks"  so be specific with your constructive criticisms!  Now, back to our story!

****************************************************

Riding home that evening, Seto finally had a chance to think things over.  He hadn't wanted to lie to her, but he couldn't bear telling her the truth either.  He'd check with the Police again in the morning after he brought her home, better yet, he'd have Mokuba take care of it.  The doctors had said she could leave the hospital as long as what happened this morning didn't repeat itself.  Seto planned on being there early, just in case.

Mokuba was waiting for him when he arrived home.  They went into the dining room where the housekeeper was just setting out a late supper for Seto.  Neither one spoke until she had left the room and they had settled at the table, then both tried to speak at once.  "I want you to..."  "I want to know..."

Mokuba laughed, "You first onii-chan."

"I want you to have those bastards found and dealt with."  Mokuba's smile faded at Seto's icy voice.  His brother didn't like people messing around with those he cared about, and Seto was all business right now.

"The description Aislynn gave isn't much to go on."

"I want this to be a priority Mokuba.  My assistant can handle things at KaibaCorp for a while."

"Where are you going to be?"

"With Ai.  She thinks those monsters are already in jail, and no one is going to tell her differently.  I'm going to make sure personally that nothing happens to her until they are."  Seto glanced at his plate before pushing it away.

"Not hungry Seto?"  Mokuba sounded concerned.

"I can't eat feeling like this."  Seto stood and headed for his office, fully intending to get some work done before he retired.  He wound up in the projection room.  "Computer, run Doppelganger5."

 The room didn't change, except that now there were three of him in the room.  The two images of himself spoke simultaneously, "Prepare yourself Seto."

Almost immediately they rushed him, attacking viciously.  Seto fought with them for hours, defeating himself numerous times before finally becoming too tired to continue.  The program automatically paused right before his Doppelgangers would have simultaneously landed lethal blows.  The computer spoke briefly as they vanished in mid-air.  "Program End.  Performance report filed."

He went to shower off then threw himself in bed finally able to relax.  It wasn't long before he fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning he awoke early.  He was anxious to see her again, and afraid she would be caught up in another nightmare.  He strode into the hall, noticing a small bag on a stand by the door.  It was just about the right size for a few clothes, a piece of paper laid on top.  Curious, and since it was along the way out, he picked up the note and immediately recognized Mokuba's handwriting.  "Onii-chan, I had these brought over from Aislynn's apartment earlier.  I hope she comes home soon."

Inside the bag, Seto found an embroidered T-shirt, what looked like a denim skirt, a pair of white knee-high socks, underclothes, and a new pair of white tennis-shoes.  There was also a new hairbrush, a packet of rubber bands and a clip-on barrette with a large pale pink gauze bow glued to it.  As he finished investigating the contents of the bag his chauffer entered.  "The car is ready Kaiba-san."  

_She huddled prone in the dark on what felt like a stone floor.  Wherever she was, it was cold...and very, very dark.  Something cold and wet touched her leg briefly, tenitively.  Ai resisted the strong urge to scream as she curled into a fetal position.  Where was she?  Why was it so dark?  Tears ran unseen down her face, the loneliness she felt so strong it verged on painful.  The touch came again, this time more firmly in the small of her back, a small yelp escaping her as her back arced uncontrollably.  At that small noise, dark laughter echoed quietly around her, growing louder when she whimpered._

_She fought the panic feeding her the compulsion to run, not wishing to fall or hit something and curled tighter, trying to vanish.  Why did this have to happen to her?  Why now?  She swallowed a scream, flinching as something touched her shoulder and ran down her arm leaving a trail of cold slime as it passed.  The panic grabbed hold of her throat, fighting to reach her brain and take over._

_"No..." she whispered as she heard a door open somewhere.  Voices followed, growing louder in the darkness._

_"She's been like this for a couple of hours."  It was a woman's voice._

_"Why didn't you call me?"  this one was male... why did it sound familiar?_

_"We knew you were coming in earlier today, and since she hasn't moved, isn't trying to run..."_

_"You still should have called."  Ai held onto herself fiercely.  She sensed someone closing in on her, the panic clawed at the edges of her mind as they sat next to her._

_"Ai? It's all right.  It's me."  Why was his voice so familiar?  Why did it make her feel safe?  The panic vanishing at his gentle tone.  "Ai?  Wake up Ai."_

She opened her eyes to find Seto sitting on the bed, the relief apparent in his features.  "You get to go home today.  I brought you a few things."

He indicated the small bag resting on the chair he normally sat in.  Behind him, she noticed the nurse quietly leave.  She sat up, closing the distance until only a few inches lay between them.  She stared into his eyes as she spoke quietly.  "What's wrong?"

"I don't understand."  He backed up, confusion momentarily clouding his eyes.

"There's something not right, I – I can't place my finger on it."  

"Ai, I'm taking you home today.  You've just had a few bad dreams.  There's nothing to worry about."  He pulled the bag onto the bed, laying it between them.  "I'll go wait in the hall while you get ready."

"Okay."  She still looked concerned, but began lifting things out of the bag and placing them on the bed.  He walked out into the hall where a nurse caught his attention.

"Mr. Kaiba?  Before Ms. Goldleaf is discharged, the doctor wants to speak with you.  He's waiting in the triage room."  The nurse pointed toward the door across the hall.

"Thank you, and thank you for taking care of her."  The nurse blushed as he walked over and entered the room.

"Ah, Kaiba-sama!"  The doctor's voice was loud for the early hour.  "There's something you need to know before you take Ms. Goldleaf home."

Seto stood there for a moment waiting for the man to continue, "And that is?"

"In cases like this, it's not unusual for there to be some changes in her behavior.  Nightmares, paranoia, things like that.  It's best that she not be alone at first, and she'll need someone to talk to.  Will you be able to take care of that?"  the doctor scribbled on a prescription pad, ripping each sheet off as he finished signing his name and handed them to Seto.  "I've written for a sleeping pill, and a mild sedative to be used only if she needs it.  Whoever drugged her knew exactly what they were doing or they would've killed her.  The number on that last one is mine.  If she should have another episode like yesterday's, don't hesitate to call me."

 "Then she can go?"  Seto slipped the papers into his wallet, planning on burning the prescriptions as soon as he got home.

"Absolutely!"  The doctor said this as he strode from the room calling for the nurse to retrieve another patient's chart.  Seto returned to her room and knocked softly on the door.

"Yes?"  Her voice was quiet, uncertain.

"Are you ready?"  He stepped back as she opened the door.  She looked beautiful, and a little child-like with that big pink bow at the top of her neat braid.  An assistant brought over a wheelchair and indicated that Ai should be seated.

"Hospital Policy!" The assistant said cheerfully as Ai sat down.  "One free ride before you go!"

The trip to Seto's limo was blissfully silent except for the cheerful humming of the assistant.  Ai couldn't understand why she felt so uncertain.  She was preoccupied in the limo, suddenly growing apprehensive when she couldn't recognize where they were.  "Seto?"

"You're going to stay with me.  The doctor said you shouldn't be alone for a while."  He kept his eyes forward as he spoke, even though he wasn't the one driving.  Something was bothering him, and that made her nervous.  

She touched his hand lightly and he turned to look at her, the passionate look in his eyes freezing her in place.  He turned toward her, and she closed her eyes as he brushed her cheek to bury his hand in her hair at the nape of her neck.  Her lips parted on their own as he drew her closer, feeling his warm breath on her lips an instant before he kissed her.  He pulled away only long enough to whisper her name, then captured her again with a kiss that shook her to her core.  

They didn't notice when the car slowed, stopping in front of the Kaiba Mansion.  They didn't notice when the driver's door bang closed or hear the footsteps that came closer.  The rap on the window, however, caused them to jump apart.  Seto sucked in his lower lip where he had bit it hard enough to draw blood.  He saw Ai wide-eyed, hands covering her mouth and blushing furiously, staring past him.  The rap on the window came again before he heard Mokuba's voice.  "Hey you two!  Get a room!"

Seto turned growling, just in time to see Mokuba run inside.  Ai giggled, the first laughter he had heard from her since her kidnapping and he looked at her.  She was still blushing, her eyes bright with amusement.  "Are we going in?"


	12. Tension

Another short chapter...

*****************

Dinner that evening was strained.  After he had apologized to Seto, Mokuba and his wife had sat across the table from them; but no one could keep the conversation from falling into long uncomfortable silences.  Ai felt extremely self-conscious most of the evening until Seto escorted her outside for a walk.

Moonlight silvered the pathways of the garden and lit the bushes with snowy sparkles.  It was a beautiful scene in black and white, and the couple strolling hand in hand down the path made the image perfect.

They walked along in a companionable silence until they grew too cold and returned inside.  Ai yawned as Seto noticed it was around ten.  "It's getting late, you should get some rest."

He walked with her through the halls until they stopped at the room across from his.  He opened the door for her,  "This used to be Mokuba's room."

"Thanks, Seto-chan."  She looked at the floor nervously, one hand on the doorknob as the silence between them filled with tension.  "Oyasumi nasai Seto-chan."

"Oyasumi nasai Ai."  He dropped a gentle kiss on her forehead before going into his own room and closing the door.  Ai sighed as she did the same, then looked around the room.  Nearly everything from the hospital that was hers had been sent over, a couple of the arrangements were missing, and on the night table, a small black box.  She hadn't wanted to say anything to Seto earlier, but she was a little afraid to go to sleep.  She went over and sat on the bed, picking up the box from the table.  She'd assumed it was just a microcassette recorder that Seto had left behind yesterday.  Curious, she activated it.

Seto, in miniature, stood before her looking at the ground, his hands shoved deep into his pockets.  Her heart flipped as he looked into the camera, and straight into her eyes.  "Ai, I'm really not that good at this sort of thing.  Besides my brother, there's only you."

He paused, running one hand through his hair, mussing it, sighing deeply before starting again,  "I guess there's really no way around this.  Ai, I love you."

She sat there quietly for a while, stunned.  She'd thought it had been a dream!  He loved her!  Her mind was awhirl as she undressed and climbed into bed, the image of Seto glowing softly on the night table.

_She knew this feeling assailing her all too well.  She ran through unfamiliar deserted streets, footsteps echoing behind her as she ran down an alley.  She turned one corner, than another, hoping to lose her pursuer in the maze, but the footsteps just came closer with each turn.  She ran down another alley and nearly wailed as she slammed into the wall, it was a dead end!  Panic filled her, overwhelming her as the footsteps slowed just outside the alley.  Seto!  Where was he?  Why wasn't he here?  A large dark form filled the only way out as she cowered against the wall.  _

_"No...." she moaned as he began walking toward her.  A light illuminated him briefly, allowing her to finally recognize him.  The werewolf chuckled darkly as he stepped forward into the shadows.  Trapped, panic constricted her throat making it difficult to breathe._

_She pressed herself harder into the wall as he approached, whimpering as he reached out taking hold of her chin with one hand.  "No...please, no..."_

"Ai!  Ai, wake up.  It's only a dream."  Slowly, her senses spinning, she opened her eyes to gaze deeply into Seto's.  He sat up still straddling her hips, unpinning her exposed shoulders from the bed.  Her eyes slid downward across his bare chest stopping at the waistband of his burgundy pajama pants.  His nearness made her uncomfortably aware that she wore nothing beneath the sheets.  His eyes darkened as her hands clutched the linens, arousal causing her to shift her hips slightly, giving them both a jolt when she brushed against his leg.  "It was only a bad dream.  You're safe here."

She couldn't speak as he sat back on the edge of the bed, something flickering in his eyes briefly before he turned away.  She sat up, her breath caught, he was too close, he was too far away.  He made her too aware of her bodies' response to him.  Her skin tingled, so sensitive that even the sheet she held seemed rough.  She reached for him as he stood to go, catching his hand before he could leave the bedside.  

"Ai..."  he groaned her name.  "I can't stay here with you.  Not tonight, not with the way I feel about you."

"Seto..."


	13. Awkwardness

Ok, this story seems to be writing itself again... (holding onto hat, suggests you do the same).  Aislynn continues to be a bundle of nerves (unfortunate image of a chihuahua enters mind) and Keith's timing isn't any better...

***************

 "Seto..."  Her quiet whisper last night had nearly vanquished his resolve.  He'd paused for a second, forcing himself not to look back.  It would have been too easy to turn, to lose himself in her, to give her all her body desired...

He couldn't use her like that, and she deserved more.  He tried to shake it off, this morning he needed to concentrate on ensuring her safety.  Mokuba had already left for an early meeting, but Seto knew he hadn't been able to get any information from the police yet.  He dialed the Sergeant's number from his home office, and after identifying himself, got straight to the point.

"We've matched their M.O. to a pair of serial kidnappers working here in Japan.  No one's been able to find out who they are because of those Halloween masks they wear.  The one mask that has been used in every single crime is a wolfman mask."  The Sergeant told him little more than what was in the papers.

"That might explain why a werewolf is haunting Ai's nightmares."  Seto said quietly.  They talked for a few moments more, each assuring the other they were doing their best to protect Ai.  A bit frustrated, Seto returned to his room for his latest book and saw her standing in her doorway.

She stood there rubbing her eyes sleepily.  Although she wore the same outfit as yesterday, her hair had been brushed and pulled back gently into a neat ponytail.  A pale smudge under each eye was the only flaw he could detect when she looked up at him.  "Ohayoo gozaimasu Seto-chan."  She said quietly.

"Good morning Ai, hungry?"  The book was forgotten as she gave him a little smile.

"Not really.  Can you take me home sometime today?  I need to go and check on things at work too."  She nervously pushed an imaginary strand of hair back behind her ear.  

"Why don't you stay here?  Just until the nightmares are gone."  He watched her think it over for a bit and was surprised how happy he felt when she agreed.  "I have a couple quick calls to make before we can go.  Why don't you have some tea before we leave?"

She blushed as she left him standing there, watching her walk down the hall.  When she turned to go downstairs he pulled out his cell phone and called her shop.  

"Gold Leaf Parties, Keith speaking. May I help you?"  Keith and he had a terse conversation.  Seto wanted as few people as possible knowing where Ai was until the kidnappers were caught.  They agreed to meet at her apartment later that morning, Keith agreeing to also not say anything to the other workers.  "Tell Ms. Goldleaf we're glad she's okay."

The next call he used the house phone to alert his chauffer.  Then, he strode downstairs to look for Ai.  He found her in the library, curled up on the sofa watching it snow outside the window.  She turned when he came into the room, watching as he went over to the window.  "I didn't see any of the decorations from the Open House anywhere, how did it go?"

"We cancelled it so we could look for you."

"Oh."  She looked down into her teacup.  "Seto?"

He glanced at her before resuming his study of the weather outside.  "Yes Ai?"

"Never mind.  It- It's not important."  She desperately wanted to ask why he had left last night.  He stirred so many feelings inside her, she really needed to sit and think things through clearly.  The way she felt around him, thinking clearly right now was difficult.

There was a quiet knock at the door.  "Kaiba-san, the car is ready."

The ride to her apartment was quiet as she stared out the window trying to think.  She knew what she had wanted Seto to do last night, at 28 she wasn't unaware at what went on, but couldn't understand why he had left.  Maybe he just wanted to give her time to get over all that had happened recently.  Yes, that must be it, he was being a gentleman as always, and didn't want to take advantage of the situation.  He did like her, so it wasn't that.  Mentally she banged her head into the window, she was being an idiot over him, just like she had been in school...

_She'd never been able to talk straight around Kaiba in school. He made her so nervous she usually avoided him.  The one, and only, time they'd been paired for an English lesson had been a complete disaster.  The teacher had wanted them to read scenes from Romeo & Juliet.  He had stared at her the entire time he spoke his lines, making her too nervous to even stammer out a few words.  She'd run from the classroom holding her stomach before she'd even said anything, winding up puking on the floor in the nurses' office.  She'd been mortified..._

At least this wasn't quite as bad...yet.  She shook herself out of her reverie as she realized they were pulling up outside her apartment.  She realized that she was going to have to get her car from the police before she started working again, and pulled the spare key from it's place under the flowerbox.  She blushed furiously when she unlocked her apartment door and saw the mess she'd left behind weeks ago.

Seto chuckled inwardly as Ai rushed around picking things up and hiding a few in the hamper.  The apartment reflected her personality.  He sat down on her overstuffed couch, moving papers and bright pillows as she went into the kitchen.  The noises told him she was cleaning in there too and had turned on the teakettle.  A small photo album was wedged between two of the cushions, blending in almost perfectly.  He wouldn't have noticed it at all if he hadn't practically sat on it.  Curious, he pulled it out, flipping it open to look through the pictures.  Her family, a black dog, the image of a flower arrangement on a school desk pulled at his memory, but unable to place it, he continued.  Near the back, centered on a single page was a copy of his graduation photo.  He noticed that the apartment had become very quiet and raised his head to find her staring at him.

She didn't know what to feel...she was so embarrassed.  The only thing that saved her from doing something completely idiotic at that moment was the scream emanating loudly from the teakettle.  When she returned with a teapot and cups on a tray, the album was back where it belonged and Seto had straightened up the low table for her.  After she'd placed the tray on the table he handed her a small stack  of papers.  "I didn't know where to put these."

"Thank you."  They both felt the shock as their hands brushed, their eyes locking automatically.  That connection remained as he pulled her slowly down to sit on the couch close beside him, the papers fluttering unnoticed onto the floor.  He pulled her toward him, and she closed her eyes, lips parting as he thrust his fingers into the hair at the nape of her neck, tilting her head back.  She felt his breath on her lips, she could barely breathe, he was so close...so...

Bzzzzzzzzz!  The doorbell buzzed loudly.  She sat there stunned as Seto went to answer the door.  She took a deep breath and hoped the heat in her face wasn't showing.  Who would have known she'd be here today?

"Ms. Goldleaf!  It's so good to see you!"  Keith's voice boomed in her small apartment.  He winked at her before continuing.  "Kaiba-sama called me this morning.  He said you wanted to find out how things were going at work."

"Um...yes, thank you for coming over."  She was still feeling a little stunned as Keith handed her a few sheets of paper.  Absently, she looked at them, then looked at them more closely.

"It's all the publicity you got when Kaiba-sama asked the media to help find you.  The shop's been really busy!  I hope you don't mind, but I had to hire a couple extra people while you were gone."  

"I don't mind at all Keith, I was going to do the same thing.  I want to take a short vacation without closing the shop."

"You take all the time you need.  From what the papers said, you've been through a lot!"  Keith shuffled around a bit, becoming uncomfortable.  "I'll take care of things while you're gone so you won't have to worry.  Well, I'd better get back.  It's good to see you're okay."

Seto walked Keith back out so he could lock the door behind him.  Keith saying something to Seto before he left, but too quietly for Ai to hear.  She stood as Seto approached, but froze at the look in his eyes.  "Um...maybe I should go pack."

She fled to her bedroom, a bundle of nerves.  She needed to calm down, needed to catch her breath.  She swayed as she remembered how close he had been.  She heard him moving in the other room and started packing a few things before he came looking for her.  The New Year was coming up, and there was that superstition about the first person you kissed at the stroke of midnight...


	14. New Years Eve

In response to a few reviews:  He will propose to her, but not right now, there's more that has to happen before he will (or maybe she will).  Yes, you can cut the tension with a knife, but it would have to be a very sharp one.

Don't forget, review, and let me know if you find the errors or if my wording gets clumsy or overdone.  (I've been writing in snatches, and hoping I haven't messed up anywhere.)  Constructive criticism is craved.

***************************

New Year's Eve.  Ai thought this was going to be her most memorable one ever.  When she'd asked Seto if he would stay up with her to see the New Year in, and asked if they could ride on his Blue Eyes White Dragon again, he'd agreed.  Her nightmares had lessened in intensity after that first night; she still had them, but no longer wound up screaming her head off.  Seto always being there when she needed him probably had a lot to do with her rapid recovery.  He gave her the space she occasionally craved as long as she stayed inside the Manor, but was at her side almost instantly when she stepped outside.  She thought that was sweet.

She dressed carefully in a white T-shirt, its black embroidery matching the black velvet of her skirt perfectly.  The skirt was embroidered too; tiny jewel-tone flowers scattered along the length of material below her knees, then gathering at her hem to swirl about her ankles.  She decided to leave her hair loose, simply gathering the sides and pinning them back with a plain gold barrette.  She wanted to look her best for him tonight, and finished just as there was a quiet knock at the door.

"Are you ready Ai?"  He stood there, handsome as always, with a sparkle in his eyes as he looked at her.  He proffered his arm, "You look very nice tonight.  Shall we go?"

Taking his arm, she felt like she walked on clouds the entire way there.  She wasn't all that surprised to see that he had provided a small picnic.  The dragon was already recumbent a wings length away, his silvery scales gleaming in the bright moonlight.  The ocean sparkled in the distance as night blooming jasmine scented the warm summer air.  No night could've been more perfect.  He locked the doorway which vanished as he helped her to take her seat on the blanket.  

There were glasses of wine set out with dinner, the rest of the bottle resting in an ice filled bucket.  The presentation was artistic, the food almost too pretty to eat and the dessert of a warm fruit compote topped with vanilla ice cream, heavenly.  They took their time as they ate, talking about their favorite memories from the past year and what they hoped for the new, their wineglasses refilled more than once and only fueling the fire they each felt.  The world took on an ethereal quality for Ai, and as the wine dulled some sensations, it heightened others.

When they were done eating, the bottle empty, he took her hands and led her over beside the watchful dragon.  He smiled when she looked up at him.  "I love you Seto.  I have for the longest time."

"I know.  Your friend Keith told me, right before he threatened me."  Seto chuckled as he remembered the younger man's threat, the wine relaxed his judgment making him reveal a little too much.

"He did what?" 

"He told me that if I ever broke your heart, he would break my nose!"  Seto's smile faded as he continued, his voice quiet.  "If I ever did break your heart Ai, I would stand there and let him do it.  I love you."

There were no words to describe her elation at that moment.  He lowered his head and involved her in a passionate kiss as a distant bell tolled midnight.  She swayed when he pulled her against him, her legs becoming too weak to hold her.  The world outside vanished as he lowered her to the ground, resuming his gentle assault on her senses.

The dragon lowered his wing, shielding them from any prying eyes, wholly ready to defend their privacy.

The morning was half over when Ai finally awoke, alone, in what she now thought of as her room.  She couldn't clearly remember how she'd made it back here after last night.  She stretched languidly as she vividly recalled parts of last night, how she had given herself to him completely, body and soul.  His kisses and touch had robbed her of any awareness outside of the two of them.  She'd briefly wondered if she should have told him about her virginity, but the thought had been swept away with his persistent touch at her core.  He'd been a thoughtful lover, gentle with her and he had left her breathless more than once.  Delicious sensations swept through her as she reveled in the memory.

She blushed as a quiet knock sounded from the door.  His voice was quiet, and she doubted it would have awakened her had she been asleep.  "Ai, are you awake?"

He listened to the sudden flurry of activity within the room.  Her voice betraying her nervousness as she spoke.  "Yes!  Yes.  I'll be out in a minute."

The door opened a fraction when she spoke again, "I just need to brush my hair..."

Seto nudged the door open to watch her deal with the lengthy locks.  She started with the ends and skillfully worked her way quickly up to the roots.  A few extra strokes down the entire length, then she tilted her head back slightly to gather it into a ponytail.  She was startled for a moment when Seto crept in to nuzzle her neck and nip at the delicate skin.  The kiss they shared then was brief, the passion they both felt threatening to consume them.


	15. Mid January

The succeeding week flew by, the nights full of the ardor they could barely contain during the day.  Her nightmares vanished completely, Mokuba had a smug air about him every time Ai saw him, and even Seto seemed more relaxed.  Her life was finally starting to come together, and she planned on returning to work on Monday or Tuesday the following week.

Today though, they were going for a day hike in the mountains, just the two of them.  She had raided the kitchen and put together a picnic for their trip.  After placing the container and thermos in the back seat, Seto helped her into his SUV, climbed into the driver's seat and they were off.  One last bit of fun before reality set in and she had to get back to the shop.  Valentine's Day was their busiest day out of the entire year!  The whole shop was staffed with closet romantics, herself and Keith being the two biggest, and everyone there immensely enjoyed the holiday.  She smiled as she remembered the dinner the rest of the staff had put together for Keith and his sweetie last year.  She'd been very jealous, and happy for them at the same time.  It probably wouldn't be long before Keith would wind up proposing, whether he wanted to or not!  Her daydreaming continued the entire trip, and she pulled herself out once they parked in one of the paved lots.

Because of the season, the park was nearly empty and they encountered only a few other couples on their way down the path to the waterfall that was here.  A breathtaking sight awaited them at the fall's grotto; snowy mounds flanked each side of the icy falls, pillars of ice sparkling brilliantly in the late morning sunshine.  The water was so clear it appeared a black ribbon against the dazzling white banks.  They stood there entranced until the cold seeped through their clothes and snuggled against their bones.  Ai's teeth began to chatter uncontrollably as they walked back to Seto's car.

"G-g-good th-th-thing I p-p-packed hot t-t-tea!"  She hugged herself tightly in a vain attempt to warm herself as they approached the parking area.  Seto started the car immediately after they'd entered, then they unpacked their picnic and ate as the car slowly warmed.  He was halfway through his sandwich when she asked, "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure."  He'd paused for the briefest of seconds, but Ai continued unaware.

"Why aren't you married?"  He nearly choked when he heard her question.  She looked concerned as he started coughing harshly.  "Here!  Have some tea, maybe that will help!"

Her panic caused her to thrust the cup at him too quickly.  Seto closed his eyes tightly against the pain as he wound up with a lapful of hot tea.  "Oh no, I'm really sorry!"

He took the napkins from her before anything else could happen.  "It's all right Ai.  At first, between school, caring for Mokuba, and running KaibaCorp, I just didn't have time.  Then, when Mokuba grew up, I threw myself into my work.  There were a few casual relationships, but they never lasted long."

She changed the subject then—she couldn't bear to hear the answer to the question screaming in her mind...  Was she just another 'casual' relationship?  "I want to stay at my apartment when I return to work Monday.  It's close enough that I can walk to work, and the police still have my car."

Seto watched her put away the picnic things.  She'd become very quiet suddenly.  "Fine, I can stay with you there just as easily."

"No."  She looked at him.  "You probably need to get back to work too."

"I can work just as easily from your shop..."

"I can't Seto.  We have a lot to do to prepare for Valentine's day—our busiest day of the year.  I'll need to concentrate."  She smiled then, "I can't do that so well when you're close."

Despite the warming car, his pants were rapidly becoming uncomfortably cold.  "Let's talk this over when we get home."

But they never did, that evening Mokuba involved Seto in a business related conversation that lasted all evening and continued long after Ai went to bed.

"Any news from the police?"  Seto asked well after Ai had left.

"Nothing we don't already know.  It's as if they vanished.  Aislynn's car and purse were released from custody yesterday, I'm having the mechanics inspect her car and I installed a tracking device in the lining of her wallet."

Silently Seto agreed with all that his brother had done.  He spoke quietly, "She wants to go back to her apartment."

Mokuba looked at him surprised.  "Are you going to let her go?"

"I can't force her to stay."

"What will you do?"

Seto steepled his fingers in front of him, tapping his lower lip as he thought.  "I'll stay with her."

Mokuba studied his brother closely.  He'd changed since he'd begun seeing Aislynn.  He hadn't become soft, but a few of his thorns had been successfully trimmed.  Mokuba wondered if his brother had even noticed.


	16. The big Valentine's Day blizzard

This story's getting long, and it's not over yet!  An unrelated issue, if someone could tell me how to say "the voice of the forest" in Japanese, it'd be a big help.  

******************************

 'Tomorrow was Valentine's Day...' she thought as she reviewed the delivery schedule with all her employees.  Everyone of them would be involved with delivering the lovely bouquets and arranging rooms for the romantic dinners.  Keith had finished with the caterers, double checking on the multiple delivery times, and would help her with overseeing a few random orders.  Her staff knew she counted on them heavily during this time, and they weren't about to let her down.

Her relocation to her apartment had gone without incident, astonished to find her car parked out front, her purse inside under the front seat.  Seto had claimed the spare key for his own and had stayed with her until business had called him away.  He'd been the perfect gentleman the entire time, walking with her to work before he returned to the apartment, then waiting for her after hours to see her safely back home.  He even slept in the other room, pulling the seat cushions from the small couch, his feet on the bare floor.  He sensed she needed some time to herself, to think, and waited until she made the first move.  The times she did, their passion had blazed out of control and consumed them for hours.

Seto had left on this business emergency a few days ago and wasn't back yet.  Part of her sighed, disappointed, as time crept inexorably closer to the most romantic of all days.  She had been so busy, she hadn't had any spare time to plan something for him.  Idly, she wondered where he was and when he'd be back.

She looked around the now quiet shop, everyone but Keith had left to prepare for tomorrow, and he was busy in the front room.  The refrigerators were packed to their utmost, boxes of dishes and tablecloths lay crated on the mostly bare tables, the shelves nearly empty their dustiness apparent.  It almost appeared as if she were moving away.  She took a rag and started wiping the dust away as she began thinking things through.  How far did she want this relationship to go?  What would she say if Seto ever proposed?  Did she even want to be married?  What if he never proposed?  If they did, what about children?  Would they adopt or try for their own?  She had always dreamed of him, had cherished him in the silence of her heart throughout their school years together, but now...how would things work out?

She became lost in thought as she worked, then suddenly realized the shelves were clean and that Keith had been calling her for some time.  

"Aislynn... Earth to Aislynn... come in Aislynn!"  He was clearly amused.  "Houston, we have contact!"

She blushed.  "I'm finished here for now, how about you?"

"All done up front too.  How about I walk you home?"  He had volunteered to walk her home every day since Seto had left.  She didn't know if she felt up to being alone in her apartment tonight, it seemed so empty with Seto gone.

"I need to pick up some groceries before I go home.  Go on ahead, you probably have something planned tonight anyway."

"I'll go with you, I'll just make a quick call and see if I need to pick up anything."  Ai gave up, it seemed Keith was determined to escort her.  She gathered her things while Keith made the call to his girlfriend.  Ai made sure the back doors were locked before meeting him outside the front door, then, locking that, they were on their way.

An hour later, Ai sat in her apartment after putting her groceries away, and toyed with a piece of paper that same lovely shade of blue as Seto's eyes.  She wondered as she absently began folding the paper, if she should call Mokuba and find out where Seto was.  The paper shrank and began to take form as she continued folding and wondering if she even wanted to know where the C.E.O. was.  He could have called her, even once, no matter how briefly, just to say 'Hi, how are you?  I'm stuck at whatever, wherever.'  But the phone had stayed silent and tomorrow was still Valentine's Day.  

She had continued thinking over the questions that had sprung up earlier that day and had come up with a few answers.  She had always imagined she'd get married some day, and that dream was one she didn't want to give up, no matter how old she became or how long she'd stayed single.  Did it have to be with Seto?  No.  If something happened to cause them to go their separate ways, she would find someone else, maybe, eventually, in a million years.  She would never find the courage to propose to him if he didn't, their relationship would probably continue for a while before they separated.  Children wouldn't even be an issue then.  

She groaned as she finally looked at what her hands had automatically been doing and decided as she stared at the small origami heart, to just let things go their own pace and not obsess about all this.  After all, she'd been alone for awhile, and it really felt good to have someone besides your friends care for you.  She'd just take things slowly, one step at a time and see where things wound up.  Satisfied with her decision, she went and pulled out her small container of peach sorbet...mmmmm...this stuff was just too good for words!

Valentine's Day dawned to the biggest blizzard she could remember in a long time.  Here it was, 5 a.m. and already there was a foot on the ground!  This was seriously going to mess things up.  She called Keith's cell phone and had him start the phone chain, everyone was needed, and it was going to be a very, very long day.

The weather report was calling for nearly 3 feet of snow by this evening.  She couldn't believe she hadn't heard anything about this earlier, but to be perfectly honest, she really hadn't been paying much attention.  Keith had come to walk her over shortly after she'd called, bringing his shovel and a large bag of coarse de-icer for when the snow stopped.  So far he'd managed to keep up with the copious amounts falling and what the plows pushed up.  She stood there, staring dully out the large front window of the shop.  An employees' portable radio played music in the background, occasionally interrupted by advisories, the latest being that the airports had closed down.  Most of her employees had managed to make it in, and the rest were on their way.  Jeannette had even remarked that cupid's little helpers weren't going to let a little snow hamper their efforts.  Things would be slow, a few deliveries late, but Ai wanted everyone to take their time and to stay safe.  As for herself, she wouldn't be going anywhere today, especially after her car had been half-buried when her street had been plowed.  She watched Keith dodge the next onslaught as a plow pushed by and went to put a kettle on for tea.

Meanwhile, Seto was stranded at the airport.  His had been the last plane allowed to land before the airport shut down.  He stood glaring out at the falling snow, a pair of his security guards between him and the sparsely populated lounge.  He hated waiting, but had no other choice.  It would be hours before the chauffer could arrive with his SUV, and hours more before he would be home.  He had done some serious thinking about Ai and had come to a momentous decision.  He grasped the small box in his pocket and wondered what she would say.

It was past lunchtime when Seto finally arrived home.  The wait at the airport, and the slow drive home had been sheer torture.  He had used some of that time to call Mokuba, and then Keith, to make a few last minute arrangements.  Then he'd pulled out his laptop—he had some special programming to do, and although he enjoyed himself then, he had finished long before the wait was over.  It took the rest of the afternoon and into the evening before Seto was satisfied.  The only thing that could go wrong now was if she refused him.


	17. The big question?

Ok, finally, here is half of it!  I'm really not satisfied with this yet, but the story wants to progress and I can always come back and fix things. 

******************************

It was late as they saw the last of the employees off into the wintry night.  Keith and Ai had just turned to finish closing when his cell phone rang.  "Hai?  Keith here.  Hai....Hai....Hai....of course!  No, no problem at all!"

Keith glanced at her a couple of times during the call, his ever-present smile growing as the conversation progressed.  Ai watched him, wondering why he kept looking at her that way.  Finally she shrugged and went to finish things in the back.  Keith joined her a few minutes later.  "Are you just about ready?"

"We're all set, just need to lock things up."  Her curiosity finally got the better of her, "Who called?"

"Kaiba-sama,"  Keith saw she was about to interrupt, so quickly continued.  "He asked me to bring you over to his place after work."

"I need to go home first."  She said to Keith.  She didn't know why Seto hadn't called her, but she was going to tell him how worried she'd been!  They finished and walked slowly to her apartment, Keith half-supporting her at times when she slid.  When he left to get his four-wheel drive pickup, Ai fussed around getting ready.  It was a Friday night, and the forecast was calling for even more snow to arrive by morning.  Ai packed for a few days, since she expected to be snowed in.  She needed to remember to tell Keith to let the shop stay closed until this mess was all cleared up—after the way things went today, they could afford the small vacation.

Keith returned with his truck after dropping off the night deposit at the bank.  Ai had had enough time to shower and change into something nice.  She pulled her bag of clothes into the truck after her, and sat tensely in the passenger seat as they made their slow way through the snowy darkness.

Seto paced impatiently in the dimly lit entrance hall.  He hated waiting, Period.  Everything was ready and set up in the projection room, he just had to run the program, and the only thing missing was Ai.  An hour passed, he gave up pacing the hall to sit fidgeting in the living room.  Reading right now was impossible, he couldn't concentrate, and so the second hour ticked slowly by.  Well into the third hour he heard a commotion at the front door and went to investigate.  What he found amused him.

Keith's pickup sat parked in the drive, the back filled with an assortment of at least ten tightly bundled and blanketed people.  Ai had the chauffer backed against the front wall and was poking him repeatedly with one finger as she berated him into getting the SUV out to take some of these people home.

Seto quickly stepped in, allowing the chauffer to escape, and invited everyone inside out of the cold.  He instructed one of his security men to find a couple more drivers and asked the housekeeper to get the people something hot to drink while they waited.  He went to see Ai as soon as everyone was settled noticing that Keith had already left with two passengers.  They spoke quietly so they wouldn't be overheard.  "What happened?"

"There were a few accidents, nothing serious, but their cars were not drivable."  She smiled and snuggled into his warm hug.  "It's too cold outside tonight for them to be waiting for rides, so I decided to bring them here."

"I'm glad you're safe."

"I was worried about you, you never called." 

"I was very busy, but that's no excuse.  I'm sorry I worried you."  Seto gave her a gentle squeeze.  She was getting warmer as she enjoyed his hug, and hugged him back.  Her eyes narrowed as she smiled up at him.

"By the way, why did you call Keith and not me?"

"Well, he's been helping me with something while I was away."  Seto sounded as if he were trying to hide something.

"What was that?"

"Oh, you'll find out in a little while."  He was definitely being evasive.  What was he up to?  Ai decided to exercise a little patience until she could get him alone.

By one-thirty, everyone was gone, and the staff dismissed.  They had parted briefly earlier to say good-bye and thank-you to Keith, and to accept the thanks of the last two people there.  Seto came up behind her after the front door closed, a long strip of fabric in one hand.  His arms went about her shoulders to envelop her in a gentle bear hug which she returned, squeezing his arms.

"What's that for?" She asked, indicating the fabric that Seto held.  He held it before her and folded it in half lengthwise.

"A blindfold."  He stated simply.  As he brought it up to cover her eyes, she pulled back into him, so he paused to explain.  "I have something to show you.  Please?"

She allowed him to blindfold her, gasping softly when he took advantage and stole a kiss.  He took her hands and led her slowly through the manor on a circuitous journey to the projection room.  Due to the blindfold and the winding route, Ai had no idea where he was taking her.  They stopped, Ai reaching out as Seto released her hands.  "Seto?"

He was back in an instant.  "It's okay I won't be long.  Don't look!  I'll be right back."

She heard a door open and then his voice.  She couldn't make out what he had said, then he was back, his warm hands leading her on.  Ai sensed the change in the air and assumed they'd entered another room.  Tall grass tickled her ankles as she walked, releasing its own green aroma to mingle with the white jasmine and red rose scents already softly perfuming the warm air.  A gentle breeze sighed through trees, brining the quiet singsong of crickets to her ears.  He pulled her to him, bringing her into a loving kiss, untying the blindfold as they lingered, enjoying the sweetness.

She opened her eyes to behold a night in paradise...silvery beech trees mingled with blossoming cherry, as climbing roses and jasmine twined among the trunks creating their own private bower.  The grass tall at the edges became more groomed as she neared the center where it was perfectly manicured.  A soft blanket lay in the middle of the moonlit clearing where a low ebony table set with delicate china nestled in place.  Lit candles only enhanced the romantic scene as Seto helped Ai to take her seat.  Their dinner conversation was a little forced, Seto uncharacteristically nervous, and he became even more so once they started dessert.

"Ai?"  His voice cracked, and he cleared his throat before beginning again.  "Ai, when Mokuba grew up and married, I realized that I had missed out on something special.  Then, KaibaCorp didn't seem to need as tight a rein, and throwing myself into my work didn't fill the void I felt consuming me.  All the relationships I had had were ruined by my commitments and drive."

He paused then, drinking the half-glass of wine as if it were water.  This was harder than he thought, but he wanted her to understand.  "I have always known there was something special about you Ai, and I'm sorry it's taken me so many years to realize that.  I'd like a chance to make that up to you."  

He poured another glass and drained it as he had the last.  He was never nervous, but the words seemed to catch in his throat as she sat there staring at him with her wide eyes full of questions.  He took a deep breath before he finished in a rush.  "Ai?  Ai, would you marry me?"


	18. Her answer

Ok, First off, I replaced my Intermission chapter with my actual chapter 17.  I just had to split this part off from chapter 17!  It works so much better on its own, even if it is really short.   I'm still not happy with this, but can't seem to figure out how to tweak it so it's "just right".  I'm trying to get a real house, and that has required more attention than my writing for now.  Don't forget to review!

***********************

"Ai, would you marry me?"  Those words echoed through her mind.  She'd never really, truly believed he would ever ask her.  She sat there for a long moment, a bit stunned as the words were processed ever so slowly.  "Ai, I love you so much.  Please?  Will you be my wife?"

She sat there absorbing his words, memorizing his face as he came around and offered her a small black velvet box.  Tears began to fall as she opened the box and saw nestled inside on the black velvet cushion, the prettiest ring she'd ever seen.  A simple quarter-carat sparkling diamond solitaire, flanked by sapphires so deep a blue they appeared black, and all set in an elegant white-gold band.  It was perfect and tasteful, and didn't overwhelm her small hand when he slipped it onto her finger.

She couldn't seem to stop crying as he pulled her into his arms and held her, a whispered yes reaching his ears as he tilted her head up to gaze deeply into her eyes.  He had been so nervous, so afraid that she would say no, but her quiet answer made him the happiest he'd ever been.

He'd felt so alone, so empty after Mokuba had married.  That emptiness of spirit had vanished when he'd walked into her shop and caught Ai as she fell, returning only briefly during his business trip abroad to harass him until he took the time to seriously think it all through.  He had reached his decision then not to lose the incredible treasure he'd been given – her heart.  Now, he had finally given her his heart to hold and treasure for her own.  He lowered his head to capture her lips, tasting the salt of her tears before he broke the kiss.

"I don't even know why I'm crying..."  She smiled and laughed a little as she wiped the tears away with Seto's help.  "It's so silly!  I shouldn't be..."

The rest of her statement was lost when Seto kissed her again.  She moaned softly as he trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck, nipping gently at the sensitive skin.  He returned to take her lips again and she lost herself in the warm sensations swirling through her.  Her breath hitched as his cool hand slipped under the back of her shirt lightly tickling her lower back, then trailing ever so lightly upwards, making her skin even more sensitive than it already was.  Their kisses and gentle touches transporting them both into their own private corner of heaven.

Their night continued, interrupted only once, when they ended the program and snuck carefully down the quiet hallways to his room.  They were still awake some hours later, sated for now, relaxed and just enjoying holding each other.  Ai propped herself up on one elbow, tracing lazy circles over his heart with her free hand.  "Do you have a date in mind?"

"No, sometime this year would be nice.  I can wait if I have to though."  He laid there, eyes closed, enjoying the sensations she was creating within him.

"How about June 8th?  That should give us enough time to pull something together."  Her eyes were far away when he peeked.  He smiled then and gave her a big hug.

"June 8th would be fine."  He rolled, pulling her into another passionate embrace, successfully arousing both of them.  He supported himself above her as they kissed and allowed their passions free rein once more.

A.N. --   I know it seems that it's a small ring, but Ai's a small person, and anything larger than that would've looked really gaudy.  And you know Seto would've paid for the highest quality gems! 

            Things aren't done yet, there are bachelor/ bachelorette parties coming up, and we just have to see the wedding!  


	19. Lazy winter afternoon

Mokuba had been looking for his brother all morning, he had tried reaching Seto's cell phone, but he must have turned it off.  He had looked nearly everywhere, even calling out to Seto's office at KaibaCorp, and asking Security discreetly if they had seen the C.E.O.  No one had.  There was only one place left to look, and although Mokuba seriously doubted he would find his brother asleep at this late hour, it was the only place he hadn't yet checked.

He stood pensively outside Seto's bedroom door.  Security had told him of the unusual events of Aislynn's arrival last night, and that Seto had stayed up hours after the last stranded driver had left.  If he knocked and woke Seto, he'd be upset, and if he didn't find Seto and made sure he knew what the police had found, he'd be even more upset.  

"Dammed if I do, dammed if I don't"  Mokuba muttered just before he quietly knocked on Seto's door.  Nothing, not one sound came from inside.  He tried and found the door unlocked, so he opened it just wide enough to peek his head through.  "Seto?  Seto, I need to..."

What he saw took the words right out of his mouth.  Seto was sprawled out on the bed fast asleep.  Aislynn was lying next to him, her head on his chest, blushing and clutching the sheet that covered them both.  She laid a finger on her lips and whispered as Mokuba had the grace to blush and close his eyes.  "Shhh, he just fell asleep a few minutes ago."

"Sumimasen Aislynn."  He said quietly.  "Please tell Seto I need to speak with him.  It's urgent, but can wait until he is awake."

"Hai.  Arigatoo Mokuba."  She snuggled closer to Seto as she heard Mokuba close the door, the loud clunk indicating that he had engaged the lock.  She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

That afternoon Seto sought out his brother, finding him in their home office.  "Ai said you needed to speak with me right away?"

"Seto, the police told me there's been a series of incidents with masked men at local clubs."  Mokuba pushed his fingers through his bangs as he spoke, his eyes showing his concern.  "Women have been disappearing for twelve to forty-eight hours at a time, waking up with no memories, no idea where they are, and no clothes.  The last thing the women remember is a drink at whichever club they were visiting, nearly all of them at these new masquerade-themed clubs where they hand out masks at the door if you don't have one of your own."

"Do they think it is the same pair that kidnapped Ai?"  Seto asked coldly.  He had almost forgotten about this threat to Ai in their happiness.  He would not forget again.

"They aren't sure.  None of the victims remembered seeing a werewolf mask, and even their memories from the time at the club seem to be foggy.  Nearly all of them were sexually assaulted Seto.  Whoever is doing this..."  Mokuba was just as serious.  Threats to their family did not go unpunished for long.

"Have our security briefed on this situation, and I'll handle things with Ai's safety.  She'll want to go back to work once the roads are cleared."

Mokuba brightened suddenly and looked slyly at his brother.  "Do I say Congratulations then?"

"She said yes!"  Seto's eyes shone brightly, a faint blush appeared briefly on his cheeks, then disappeared so quickly Mokuba wasn't sure it had been there at all.  "We still have a lot to discuss, but we agreed on June 8th."

"I'll handle things at KaibaCorp and with the police then.  I wish this would be settled quickly, you two don't need this worry.  You should get back to Aislynn, you don't want her to get lonely!"  Mokuba smiled as Seto strode out of the office without hesitation, and without the usual argument.  It was good to see Seto this way.  He left, still smiling, to find his own sweetheart.

Seto found Ai curled up in a chair in the library.  Apparently she'd been in the middle of a book on the latest hybrid tea roses when she'd fallen asleep.  The blanket covering her legs had slipped to the floor, taking the book with it while her head had fallen forward, her bangs obscuring her eyes.  He stood there for a moment or two, just to observe her at peace before he woke her gently with a kiss.  Seto felt her lips twitch into a smile before she grabbed his ears and thoroughly returned the kiss – with interest.  She only released him when she heard his cell phone ringing.

"Sumimasen Ai."  He answered the phone as he stood upright, hanging up after a brief conversation.  "I'm sorry Ai, there's something I need to do.  I'll be back as soon as I can."

"It's alright, I understand."  She bent down to retrieve her book and the blanket from the floor.  He was still there watching her when she'd straightened.  "Go, I'll be fine here, or I'll go back to the room and see what's on T.V.."

He went then, leaving Ai to stare out the window at the snowy landscape outside.  It still seemed so incredible that he had asked her to be his.  The unfamiliar weight tugged slightly on her finger, a silent but constant reminder of Seto's love and his promise for their future.

She dared to imagine what might be... There was so much to do though.  All the plans for the wedding would take months to pull together, and the first decision would be a traditional ceremony vs. a civil union.  She would need to talk to Seto to do this right, but there were some aspects that were common to both ceremonies.  She returned to his bedroom to find some paper, a pencil and surround herself with his scent.

She spent a pleasant afternoon planning what she could, concentrating on those elements common to both ceremonies.  She'd always dreamed of having a traditional wedding, but could accept a civil union if it meant spending her life with him.  Her co-workers were going to have a field-day with all this, she hoped they wouldn't go overboard with everything, but they'd all be having so much fun!

She made a couple of preliminary checklists and a few sketches, leaving them on his desk there in his room.  She was surprised to see that it had already become dark outside.  It really was pretty out there tonight, maybe she could get Seto outside for a walk.  He'd been gone all afternoon, what was taking up his attention so completely on a weekend?

Seto was sitting in his dimly lit home office considering what the police and Mokuba had told him.  Someone had broken into Ai's apartment and had ransacked the place.  The police were allowing Keith to come in tonight to clean it up since they were done with it, but would still need Ai to identify what was missing.  Originally, they had suspected that she'd been kidnapped again, but were relieved to hear she was safe.  Seto released a giant sigh before he realized she stood at the doorway silhouetted by the brighter light of the hallway behind her.

"Seto, what's wrong?"  She hesitated just inside the doorway.  This office was almost a replica of his office at KaibaCorp, a second desk and a slightly different decor the only differences.  He stood and motioned her inside, meeting her at the worn sofas in front of the twin desks.

"Ai, sit down please.  There's something..."  He paused, then started over again.  "I need to tell you..." another pause, why was he having such trouble tonight?  "The police called."

"Oh no...It's not Mokuba is it?"  Her face became very pale, and at each negative, became paler as she continued.  "Mokuba's wife?  Keith?  Something's happened to Keith?  KaibaCorp?  My shop?!"

"Ai, let me finish."  He held onto her arms, looking very much as if he were trying to keep her from flying away.  "Someone broke into your apartment last night.  The place is a bit of a mess, but the police are done with it and just need to know what is missing.  Keith is cleaning up things a little tonight, but he's assured me he won't get rid of anything until you go through it first.  I'll take you over tomorrow and we'll do this together, okay?"

He wasn't sure how much she had actually heard.  Her already pale face became as white as rice paper at the mention of her apartment, her lips becoming colorless an instant before her eyes closed and she slumped heavily toward him.  He pulled her to him, cradling her in his arms, then lifted her, intent on returning to his bedroom.  He paused only long enough to tell the security guard to lock up and have him relay a message to Mokuba.


	20. Begging for more

Seto carried Ai back to his room, laying her gently upon the bed.  He left her briefly to close and lock his door, then went to get a warm washcloth.  He ran the tap in the tub while he was there, a warm bath would be soothing, or perhaps, stimulating.  His whirlpool bathtub was large enough for the two of them and took up most of the space in the bright bathroom.  A glass door led to the standing shower next to the commode in the corner, and opposite that was a long counter with a sink and mirror, all in light blue, white and gleaming silver.

She was still unconscious when he placed the warm washcloth on her forehead and gently patted her cheeks.  Her skin was pale and cool, her lips now a dark pink, slightly parted, inviting him....  His head lowered, his lips hot against hers, caressing, persuading, loving.  She stirred, sighing when he breathed her name behind her ear, his tongue flicking the sensitive spot there before he nuzzled her, sucking lightly at the same sensitive spot.  She whispered his name breathlessly as he trailed kisses down her neck, lingering in the hollows of her collarbone before placing one directly over her heart through her shirt.  He smiled as she arched her back, her body already begging for him, her eyes dark with desire.  He tugged lightly on her arm and whispered "Let's take a bath."

She sat up and followed his gentle lead into the warm bathroom.  Steam clouded the air, stirring sluggishly as the door was closed behind her.  Seto turned the tap off and stepped toward her, backing her against the counter, trapping her there with his own body.  He leaned down to kiss her hungrily, bending her back over the counter, supporting her with one hand while the other was busy with her shirt and bra.  He pulled back only long enough to remove both before returning to the banquet of her lips, his hands now busy with the top few buttons of her skirt.  She grasped his shoulders, the room spinning from the sensations whirling through her, her legs beginning to buckle as his lips continued their hungry exploration.  Her skirt and panties vanished as he pulled her against him, pressing into her abdomen.  He continued feasting at her sweet lips as he lifted her onto the edge of the counter, leaning her back against the mirror, her thighs straddling his hips.  She gasped into his mouth as he found her most intimate area and toyed gently with the sensitive nub he found there.

A low moan escaped her as he lowered his head to suckle at first one breast then the other, pulling at each taut peak only to nip gently and leave.  She arched her back, exposing herself further, pleading wordlessly with him to continue.  He kissed and sucked and teased her lips and breasts more, slipping his fingers inside her moist heat, playing her until she was gasping into his waiting mouth.

He paused then to let her fall away from the brink, not wanting her to come just yet, and undressed himself.  She leaned forward, eager for what was to come, but he pushed her back, kissing her passionately, thoroughly on the lips before descending, ravishing each breast in turn while sliding his arms down to capture her wrists with his hands.  He pushed her hands back, against the back edge of the counter and knelt, spreading her legs wide, opening her for his inquisitive tongue. 

She gasped as he flicked the sensitive bud there, moaning as he began to suckle, his fingers sliding inside her once more, thrusting an undeniable rhythm.  Her breathing quickened, her back arching to its fullest, until she knew nothing except the sweet sensations pounding through her.  With her last conscious effort before instinct completely took over, she gasped  "Seto.... please...."


	21. Another Nightmare

 "Seto.... please..."  Her whispered plea sent a thrill through his body.  He stood then, continuing his play as she gasped with each thrust of his fingers, her back arched, submitting herself to him.  Her eyes remained closed, a quiet moan escaping her as he took what was offered, suckling one taut nipple while playing with the other.  He slowed again, expertly denying her the release she now craved, leaving her begging for more.  He enjoyed the little games her innocence allowed him to play, liked to hear her pleading, imploring for the release that only he would give.  He pulled her hips forward nearly off the counter as he leaned over her, catching her gasp of pleasure in his mouth as he sheathed himself fully inside her.  He held her, supporting her, sucking at the soft hollow of her neck as he set the steady pace.  He returned to her lips, swallowing her soft cries as their rhythm intensified, smothering her shout of release with a rough kiss before finding his own a moment later.

He lifted her then, carrying her to the tub and stepping in.  They separated as they sat down in the hot water, Seto pulling her onto his lap and gently kissing her.

"Ai, I'm sorry about your apartment."  He spoke softly, not wishing to ruin the interlude.  She sighed shifting slightly, stirring the water causing her hair to swirl around them in the water.  "You could always stay here."

She leaned back into him, her legs floating her away briefly before he caught and pulled her back down into his lap.  She turned then,  her hair swirling gently in the water their bodies lightly touching, sliding sensitive skin against skin until she faced him, a fleeting flicker of fear showing itself in her eyes.  "I would feel safer here with you."

"That was the idea.  You're all right with all this?"  Seto spoke quietly, pressing gently on her lower back to keep her near.

"It's just an apartment, only things.  I'd be lying if I said I wasn't afraid, afraid to go back there, and wasn't upset by the whole thing."  She paused as he pulled her closer, her breasts barely brushing his chest.  "It just doesn't seem real right now.  Only you...  only this...  is...  real."

With each pause she slid forward to kiss him, then away, and back again to kiss another place.  The last word was whispered, her breath sighing out by his ear.  He knew it was too soon for him, but he could still give her pleasure.  He pulled her in for a passionate kiss, then turned her about, leaning her back against his body and wrapping his arms round her.  She leaned back onto his shoulder, eyes closed, lips parted in invitation as he began stroking her.  Water began splashing onto the floor with each breathless gasp as the steam closed lovingly around them.

The next afternoon Seto and Ai stood with Keith, viewing the shambles of her apartment.  Keith had gathered the broken glass and crockery into heavy paper bags last night and three trash bags of paper leaned against the wall next to them.  Red graffiti covered the walls, floor, ceiling, and many of her things.  Most of her furniture was ruined, the dishes all smashed.  A few spray paint cans still littered one corner of the main room, dirt from her plants ground into the rug.  Seto sent Keith for some boxes, then escorted Ai back to her bedroom.  Things were just as ugly here, although the dresser drawers stacked neatly in a corner and her clothes piled upon the bed were mute evidence of Keith's handiwork.  She sighed, laying her head on Seto's upper arm in an appeal for strength and support before they began.  The whole situation was enough to make anyone cry.

Sorting through all her belongings took up all afternoon and most of the evening.  There were only a few things missing, her change jar; some cheap, but pretty, jewelry; and most disturbingly, her photo album.  She couldn't tell if any clothing was missing, her mind was just too numb right now.  Seto helped her pack up what she wished to take with her and arranged for its safe delivery to the manor.  Then he stood quietly with her, lending his support, while she made her statement to the police.

Ai was exhausted, mentally and physically by the time they returned home.  Seto scooped her up into his arms when she stumbled in the foyer, carrying her the rest of the way to their bed.  He helped her undress, her weariness making her awkward and did the same for himself, holding her close until they both slept.

_Where was she?  What had happened?  Where were her clothes?!  She lay huddled on the hard floor, curling tighter as a chill wind traced its icy fingers across her body.  She heard trees with that wind, and the faint howl of a wolf.  She raised her head slowly, quaking with fear at that mournful sound._

_It was dark, the thin shining crescent overhead contributing nothing.  Tall shapes she hoped were trees surrounded her, extending in all directions as far as she could see.  The howl came again on another icy gust of wind, louder, closer than before.  She stood, arms across her chest, and backed into a cold tree.  Her gasp echoed through the night returning as a dark chuckle sounded to her left.  Panic clawed at her throat then, reaching her mind in record time, before she even had a chance to resist it.  A small cry escaped her as she turned away and bolted into the night.  The laughter came again followed by a long hungry howl – the hunt had begun!_

_She ran on, heedless of the thorns scratching at her and grabbing, tangling in her hair.  The noise of the pursuit reached her, spurring her on.  A clearing opened before her and she sprinted into it, reaching the center before something slammed into her back, leaving her stunned and breathless on the ground.  Hot fetid breath steamed into her face as she was flipped onto her back, arms trapped quickly above her by a pair of icy skeletal hands reaching out of the ground.  She screamed, fighting as her legs were spread wide and held by pairs of skeletal hands grasping her ankles and calves.  Their icy touch so cold her skin felt burned, a scream ripping itself free as she finally recognized the werewolf leaning over her.  He was so close she could feel his heat, smell the rank muskiness of his arousal._

_She struggled in vain as he let out a low dark laugh, then released a long howl, rejoicing in her terror, her shriek rising to mingle with his howl into the blackness overhead._

AN-- Ok, now that THAT's out of the way, let's get back on track with the story.  To tell you the truth, I have read romance novels with more graphic descriptions of what happens when...you know.

            Read, review, constructive criticism still craved...


	22. Time marches on

Her screams ripped him out of a sound sleep.  Her breath ragged from her panic, pausing only a moment before another cry escaped.  Her eyes opened unseeing, Seto barely managing to grasp her wrist when she bolted from the bed.  Ai fought him, her fear strengthening her, as he pulled her back onto the bed with some difficulty.  He was finally able, after a brief standoff, to pull and spin Ai so she landed on the bed on her back.  She cried out as he pinned her down, laying nearly on top of her to keep her from injuring anyone, herself included.  Seto lay there, holding her calmly, stroking the side of her face.  It took some time before her relaxed posture and quiet breathing led him to believe her night terror had passed.  He allowed himself to relax then, keeping her in his arms as he fell back to sleep.

In the morning Seto felt tired from the rough night, but Ai seemed to have no memory of her bad dream.  He dropped her off at her shop where Keith flashed him a quick "ok" sign before Seto continued on to KaibaCorp.

Keith stooped down next to Ai's desk, a small crowd of the ladies behind him.  His head cradled in his hands, elbows on her desk, as he quietly and expectantly watched her.  "Well??"

Wordlessly she held out her left hand for the obligatory 'ooohs' and 'aahhhs'.  "Keith, thanks for helping with my apartment.  I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it.  Have you two set a date yet?"  Everyone held their breath excitedly awaiting Ai's response.

"June 8th, and yes, we'll be needing your help to plan it out."  Ai winced slightly as happy shrieks filled the air.  She waited until they had subsided before shooing them all back to work.  There was a lot to accomplish this week.  Ai picked up her pencil and began with the new orders, just like any other normal workday and soon lost herself in the comforting rhythm of her routine.  There were only a few breaks in her routine today; first, a call to her landlord explaining the situation and securing the release from her contract, then she arranged to have her mail delivered to the shop.  Seto had told her she'd had another nightmare last night, but Ai couldn't remember it.  Hopefully there wouldn't be many more.  Poor Seto had looked so tired this morning.

Over the next few weeks Seto and Ai settled into a routine, which was comforting to Ai.  Seto would drop her off at work in the mornings, then pick her up again when she was finished for the day.  He or Keith were almost always nearby, this too, Ai found comforting.  

Ai had had a few more nightmares, most quickly forgotten or never remembered, suppressed by Seto's reassuring presence.  Her wedding plans progressed smoothly, they'd finally decided on a civil ceremony to optimistically hoping to avoid a media circus.  Ai was still astonished that the paparazzi were still being tactful.  She'd had a few exasperating phone calls, and had her picture taken by an annoying photographer, but once she mentioned what had happened to Seto, it would all cease.  Just like that. 

The strange disappearances of women from clubs continued, but by late March, whoever had been doing this suddenly stopped.  Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, promptly trying to forget.  A new club opened in the area, and all her girls were keyed up about it.  _The Wolf's Whistle_ catered to women's fantasies, they had a large number of male dancers, who for a little extra, would do more than just dance or give their patron a sensual massage.  The men would be dressed up as nearly anything the women desired, from caveman to futuristic astronaut;  the outfits skimpy and suggestive, the masks completely concealing the men's identities, lending an aura of mystery to the encounters.  It had become very popular, very quickly, and nearly all of Ai's employees had patronized the innovative establishment, raving about how 'stimulating' their visit had been.

AN ---  Just a short filler chapter to progress the story and let everyone catch their breath.  Oh, and isn't this a great idea for a club?  Think Chippendales merged with a modern bordello, but without the sex.  Massage yes, sex no, and the women are in charge!  

Ok, I'm still working on the next chapter, I've been really busy lately and haven't been able to get on the computer (have to curtail something to get work done!).  Also, if anyone could tell me how to say "Voice of the Forest" in Japanese, I'd be grateful.  Arigatoo gozaimasu. 


	23. Tragedy strikes again

A.N.---  This is actually 2 or 3 chapters that I've melded together.  The house shopping is going well, we've finally found a plot of land that we like, and with a little luck will be in our new house before the end of the year!

            Kikoken, would you like to be a Beta reader for a YuYu Hakusho story I'm writing?  Please let me know and I'll send you the first chapter I have done so far.  (It will progress much slower until this one is finished.)

            Thank you everyone for your reviews, and please remember to keep your eyes peeled for those mistakes!  They ARE there, somewhere... I've found a few in my original and corrected them, but they are still in the chapters posted up here.  Read, review, constructive criticism craved as always.

*********************************************

April came, and with it spring, setting off festive and colorful displays of Mother Nature's beauty.  The girls at Ai's shop got together and planned a 'girls night out'; it was in reality a combination birthday and bachelorette party, but Ai didn't know that.  She was also unaware that the girls were also planning a surprise for her – they had rented a hotel room for their party and arranged for a couple of 'entertainers' from _The Wolf's Whistle_ – one for Ai, the other for the rest of the girls able to come.  On a lark, they had requested an Ancient Egypt theme, so the men arriving would be only wearing a short skirt besides their Anubis masks.  The party was tonight, and everyone was excited.  Seto was away again, but knew Ai was going out with girlfriends to celebrate and would probably stay with one of them overnight.  She would be safe enough for one night.

Ai had brought some fun clothes to wear out 'clubbing'.  A short pleated skirt in deep pink and black hound's-tooth, a black silk shirt, comfortable black pumps, and a matching pink bow for her hair.  She was a little uncomfortable in the shorter skirt, it was a full two inches above her knees, being used to more modest calf-length ones.  The girls complimented her when she met them, causing Ai to blush a bit at some of their more ribald remarks.

Two of the girls had left already to set things up at the hotel room while the other five kept Ai distracted at a karaoke bar.  They discovered that Ai had a lovely singing voice – especially when she knew the song.  Unconsciously she'd sing harmony in the duets, lending a delicate and beautiful tone to the music.  She'd had a couple of drinks, not enough to make her drunk, but just enough to leave her feeling good and less self-conscious about herself.  They were all having a good time as they walked over to the nearby hotel, Ai even flirted a bit playfully on their way over.

The hotel room they had rented was actually a suite, four bedrooms connecting to a central area.  When Ai entered everything was ready, the party platters, cake, and liquor bottles on a table against one wall.  Flanking the table were a closely matched pair of well-built masculine hunks, dressed only in sheer white layered kilts trimmed in gold, and solid black Anubis masks.  The masks completely covered the head, draping a little down the front and back, leaving their strong shoulders completely bare.  One of the girls introduced Ai to the two men who then knelt and bowed before her.  The slightly smaller one then spoke from the uncomfortable position.  "How may we serve you mistress?"

Ai could only giggle, so one of the others gave the men their orders.  The pair rose and began serving the women choice morsels from the platters and gave each a mixed drink.  A gentle click, and the room was filled with exotic music, the tune evoking images of sultry desert sands, lush oasis, and sensuality itself.  The men took each woman in turn to dance with suggestively, their kilts layered enough to be opaque, but still sheer enough to hint at what lay beneath.  When it was Ai's turn, she could only stand there blushing furiously as the men danced around her.

Once the women were relaxed and enjoying themselves, most on their second or third drink, the men began taking turns, one refilling drinks while the other entertained the women by dancing or massaging their shoulders.  The women chatted and laughed among themselves, occasionally calling out a lewd suggestion or comment.  It wasn't long after that when one of the women picked the taller of the two men and headed for one of the bedrooms, suggestive comments following them.  "Ai!  You should've been first!"

Ai heard the good-natured complaint and smiled, she was pleasantly drunk, and enjoying herself just sitting here.  The room spun dizzily as she was scooped up into the arms of the smaller man and carried off into another bedroom.  He set her down gently outside the bathroom door before speaking quietly.  "Mistress, please wear only the robe inside.  I will do my best to please you."

She was blushing as she entered the bathroom.  She'd heard the girls talk about the massages and she was becoming a little excited.  The robe in the bathroom was midnight satin, cool and sensual on her bare skin, heated from her excitement and the alcohol.  He waited just outside the door, leading her to the bed when she emerged wearing only the robe.  He turned her to face the bed, untying the satin robe before speaking quietly.  "Mistress, please lay on your stomach.  Which oil would you prefer, rose or jasmine?"

"Rose please."  She said as she laid down.  The massage she received then left her incredibly relaxed and her skin tingling.  She never noticed when the Anubis man left after the massage, never realized when someone else had snuck quietly into the room, and never questioned the cold soda set on the night table next to her.  She started when new hands clumsily began the massage again, then relaxed and sipped at the soda as they gained confidence.  She assumed that the two men had simply changed places, but she was wrong.

Seto paced in his corporate office the next day, waiting for Ai to call him.  She'd gone out with some friends last night, and he knew that she might have stayed with one of them overnight.  He couldn't concentrate on anything here, and felt he might as well just go home.  He had only come in for a shareholder's meeting, sign a few forms and audit his senior staff.  That had all been finished long ago, and it was nearing the end of the workday.  There had been another disappearance in the news at lunchtime, this time from a hotel.  Details were still sketchy, and the police hadn't said much yet.  As it grew later, a cold niggling feeling settled in the depths of his soul – something had happened to Ai.

His first thought, besides disemboweling whoever had done this, was to access the tracker placed in Ai's wallet.  Seto smacked himself hard in the forehead, he could have checked this hours ago and spared himself all this worry.  Unfortunately, the tracker's information only amplified his fears, it was at the very hotel where the media was reporting on the recent kidnapping.  His computer monitor did not survive his sudden surge of adrenaline.

Ai awoke in darkness.  She shook her head disbelieving as she found herself bound and gagged again, laying in an unfamiliar bed.  A pair of glowing green eyes flared to life as she moaned softly through the wet material in her mouth.  Tears sprang to her eyes and she turned away from the eyes as the sheet covering her was ripped away.  Silently she prayed that Seto would rescue her soon as a second pair of glowing eyes appeared.  She heard a brief scuffle, a grunt, then the sound of something being dragged away.  When she had the courage to open her eyes again, she found herself alone.

She slept at some point, a deep dreamless sleep that left her groggy and disoriented.  Someone had replaced the sheet covering her and added a warm blanket as well.  The light in the small room was dim, barely illuminating her cot, a table and an occupied chair.

"So we meet again love."  That oddly deep voice was too familiar.  She moaned as the man leaned forward, the dim light allowing her to pick out the coarse features of the werewolf mask.  "What are the odds my pet?  That you would come into my hands a second time?"

He grabbed her face roughly as she tried to turn away and made her look at him.  "My partner wants me to send you to your Kaiba in tiny pieces.  I think we're going to have a little fun with him first."

That very afternoon Seto received a phone call that nearly drove him insane.  He instantly recognized the overly deep mechanical voice.   "Kaiba-sama, I have someone here who's just dying to speak with you."  

"Seto?  Seto!  Help me!  Help..."   He heard Ai's hysterical crying in the background throughout their short conversation.

"You bastard, let her go!"  Seto felt as if he'd been dunked into the coldest water imaginable.  His fear for her left him breathless and threatened to consume him.

"Now, now Kaiba-sama.  I just wanted you to know she's safe, for now..."  His deep laughter echoed in Seto's mind even after he had disconnected.

Mokuba found Seto in their home office an hour later.  Seto sat in his chair, elbows on the desk, hands steepled and eyes staring out unseeing.  His voice was low and flat as he spoke.  "She's gone Mokuba.  They've taken her!"

Saying it aloud caused something to snap inside Seto.  Mokuba flinched as the monitor on Seto's desk quickly suffered the same fate as the one in his corporate office.

"Have you called the police onii-chan?"  Mokuba's voice came out pitched a little too high before he nervously cleared his throat.

"Yes, and I've taken a few other precautions as well.  They will not win this time."  Mokuba barely suppressed a shudder at his brother's icy tone.  He almost pitied the abductors, for they would feel the full force of Seto's anger.

The next day was spent in conferences with both Kaiba Security and the police, then with the media concerning a public appeal for help in finding Ai.  An officer waited in the living room, ready to trace any call and perform other needed duties in his capacity.  Silence fell tensely upon the Kaiba household, even the house itself seeming subdued as their vigil began.

Ai had been frantic after the phone call to Seto, begging to speak with him, longing to hear his voice.  After the other man had thrown her back onto the cot and left her sobbing into her pillow, the werewolf man had come in.  He'd brought half a sandwich and an open can of soda with him, placing them on the table before sitting next to her and pulling her into his arms.  Ai fought, clawing until her hands were pinned, tears and grief blinding her.  "Why?  Why are you doing this to us?  WHY?"  _Why did Seto lie to me?_

He held her until she'd cried herself to sleep.  Why indeed, he thought.  He was briefly tempted to just leave her somewhere she could be found – he was not eager to cross Kaiba's path again, but it was already too late.  So, he might as well make it interesting for Kaiba, and for this woman.  He walked out deep in thought, locking Ai's door from the outside as he closed it.  He reached up and pulled his mask off, running his fingers through his long, pale, sweaty hair.

He began watching her, sitting silently in her room for the most part.  At first, she struggled to ignore him, laying on the bed with her back turned toward him.  After a few close 'encounters' with the cruel _Oni_though, she unwisely began to feel safer in his presence.  He went slowly, gaining her trust as he continued with his plans, slipping her drugs that would weaken her will.  He called Kaiba a few more times, never allowing Ai to speak.  The last time he'd found her crying and sat next to her on the bed, she'd come willingly into his arms.  He'd held her and stroked her hair and back, tilting her tear-streaked face up at one point to gaze deeply into her eyes.  The confusion and gratitude he saw there pleased him.  He hoped he would have enough time to turn her before Kaiba caught up to them.

Seto threw another doppelganger against the wall, unsuccessfully attempting to vent his frustrations.  He had increased the difficulty level, going up against three attackers and had disabled some of the safety protocols.  Their non-lethal blows now landed solidly, leaving Seto bruised and bloody.  The computer had automatically paused three times already, the first being a programmed break, the last two when a flurry of crushing blows would have left him dead.  He had come here to fight the last two nights in a row, fought until he was battered, bruised and exhausted, and it was still not enough.  This enforced helplessness left him feeling angry, afraid and frustrated, all three emotions he found distasteful.

The fourth time the program paused Seto lay panting on the floor, furious at himself at his inability to protect Ai, or even find her now.  Leads had come in slowly, each one raising his hopes only to be smashed when they were proven false one by one.  He had received messages of support and encouragement from all over Japan, but no one had seen her for a week now.  Even the police were beginning to despair of ever finding Ai alive, but they still searched out every lead that came their way.  Her abductor had called a few times to torment him, never staying on long enough for them to trace the call, never allowing Ai to speak.  The calls were recorded and ineffectively analyzed for the smallest of clues.  This monster had to slip up sometime, and when he did, Seto was going to nail him into the wall.


	24. Brainwashed

A.N. --  I wanted to use the Japanese words for wolf and ogre for the two creeps 'names', so if these aren't correct let me know.  For disclaimer, see chapter 1.  Read, review, criticize constructively.

**************************************

There was something gentle about Ookami, as she'd come to call him.  Her night terrors had returned due to her situation, and she would often awake from these cradled in his arms.  They had moved twice since her abduction, and each time she had been heavily sedated.  Now the familiar lassitude began again as Ai finished her soda.  She did not fight it, but welcomed the dreamless sleep as Ookami caught her.  He smiled beneath the mask, she was doing his work for him!  Who knew she'd be so fickle, that her heart could be changed so quickly?  He would possess her utterly before giving her to Oni and leaving what was left for Kaiba.  That should be torture enough for even the mighty Kaiba.  Ookami would teach her and turn her, spoil her forever in Kaiba's eyes.  They had to move tonight, to somewhere safer.  The public's alertness was only an annoyance, people only seeing what they wished to see, but there were always a few truly aware of their surroundings.  This time they were headed out into the mountainous countryside, where Oni and he had hidden in an abandoned cabin for a few weeks.  He would take her there, where they would not be interrupted.

He pulled the mask off after laying her back on the bed, stuffing it into a backpack along with a kimono and some food.  They had a long train trip ahead of them, but she should sleep through it all.  They would board the very last train headed for the mountains and he could say truthfully that she was tired.  He slung the backpack over his shoulder before carefully picking her up, her head resting comfortably on his shoulder as they headed for the station.

"Why are you wasting my time with this?"  He threw the proposal onto his desk, his voice deathly cold.  Seto didn't want to be here, not with Ai still missing, and no truly promising leads.  "Get out.  Now."

The unlucky assistant fled while he still had his job.  Everyone knew of the kidnapping, it was all over the news still.  A phone rang inside the office as he closed the door behind him.

"Hai."  Seto held his cell phone a little away from his ear as Mokuba's exuberant voice came through loud and clear.

"Onii-chan! They had a sighting last night!  She was on a train headed for the mountains.  The police are going to expand their search along the stations tomorrow morning."

"Who was she with?  Did they get a description?"  He ran out the door and headed for the garage.

"The description they gave, Seto, it sounded almost like Bakura!  But it couldn't be, Bakura's still at school in England!"

"Have security alerted to the situation.  I'll take the helicopter out there at first light."  Seto's limo pulled out as he finished the conversation and headed home to get what sleep he could.

_"You lied to me!"  Tears streamed down her face.  Ai was dressed in an ornate old-fashioned red kimono, a fierce samurai on a black horse behind her like a shadow.  "Is everything you've ever said to me a lie?"_

_"No!  Ai, I love you!"  Seto reached out, taking a step toward her only to see her back against the samurai's leg.  The samurai laid an ebon armored hand gently on her shoulder, leading Seto to address him next.  "Who are you?  What lies have you told her?"_

_The dream shifted, swirling around him, the dark samurai now held Ai before him on the horse.  She leaned against the armored chest, pale cheek resting against ebony armor, and looked at Seto coldly as they rode away.  "Ai, don't go!  Please, Ai.  I love you...  Ai!  Ai!"_

"I love you...."  Seto whispered as he awoke.  He didn't know where Ai was, but he would find her and rescue her somehow.  Two weeks had passed in fruitless searches, fighting with himself and with his sparring programs, and full of varied frustrations.  Due to the monster's calls to taunt him, Seto knew Ai was still alive, but little else.

Ai knelt in front of Ookami as he finished eating, her eyes downcast as she had been taught.  "Shall I remove the tray Master Ookami?"

"Yes, then return."  He smiled as she left, walking slowly in the simple slim kimono.  Between her weeks of training and the drugs, she was as meek and biddable as a newborn lamb.  She'd learned quickly never to look at his face, and he now felt free to leave his mask in their room.  Oni still wore his though on those occasions when he brought supplies or to punish Ai.  It was time to continue with the next step.  A wolfish grin graced Ookami's features as a gentle knock alerted him to her return.  She knelt, bowing deeply before him.

"Master Ookami, I have returned.  What did you wish of me?"

"Close your eyes and stand before me.  Did you dress as I instructed you this morning?"  She did as she was bid, a whispered "Hai" the only sound that she made.  Her submissiveness sent a thrill coursing through him, arousing him, it was not time to take her like that just yet.  "You have been good today Ai, and should be rewarded.  Would you like to be rewarded?"

He spoke as he undressed her, letting her kimono become a small puddle on the floor at her feet.  She shivered at his touch, and whether it was in fear or anticipation did not matter – she would do as she was told.

"Hai, Master Ookami."  She whispered breathlessly, wondering how she was to be rewarded this time.  She gasped, then swayed slightly as he began to suckle one ripe breast then the other.  Her hands clutched his shoulders, pulling him closer before he swatted them away.

"Lie down.  Keep your eyes shut!"  She had tried to open them as she knelt and then laid down on her back.  She lay there for a few moments in silence, knowing this delay was a small punishment for her disobedience.  Ai kept her eyes tightly shut as she heard someone else enter the room.  "Ah, Oni.  The supplies are here then?"

Oni grunted in reply, he rarely spoke when Ai was present.  "Good.  Ai here has been very good today.  Would you like to watch her receive her reward?  I think you will enjoy it yourself."

Her hands were lifted up over her head and she held them there not daring to move.  To move during a reward was to receive punishment instead.  She felt her legs spread wide, the moisture on her thighs betraying her body's arousal.  She gasped loudly as one man suckled at her breasts while the other slipped his fingers into her wet core, his thumb rolling the sensitive nub just above the entrance.  Ai moaned as the sensations swept over her.  As the world faded, and she approached climax, a pair of deep blue eyes filled her mind.  Blue eyes, chestnut brown hair...."Seto..."

She froze, holding herself as still as humanly possible when everything stopped.  She trembled as she realized her gaffe, knowing punishment would be swift.  "Oni, the switch.  Ten strokes on each thigh, no marks."

She heard the door open, then close again as Ookami left before the pain began.

Seto froze as the phone rang.  Ai's screams reverberated from the earpiece as soon as he picked it up.  "Ai was a bad girl today.  I thought you should hear the punishment that Oni just finished delivering."

"Bastard!  Why are you tormenting us?  Let her go!"  Seto trembled with the force of his impotent rage.  This monster would pay dearly.

"Now Kaiba-sama, as long as she is good, she will be treated well."  His dark unnaturally deep laughter filled Seto's ears before the connection terminated.  The scream of primal rage and frustration that ensued filled the manor, frightening the servants, sent security scurrying and caused one of the upstairs maids to faint.


	25. Used

A.N. ---  Ok, a short chapter, I'm still working on the next, and have a great idea for the epilogue.  Looks like they might have to move the wedding date...

Nooo...It's not meant to be Yami Bakura, but if the shoe fits... I'd planned for the others to do a cameo in the epilogue.  Read, Review, Criticize constructively.

Late that night Ai heard the bedroom door open and someone came in.  She turned away and closed her eyes as soon as she realized it was Ookami.  When she spoke, her voice was quiet and filled with the pain she felt.  "M-master Ookami.  Please forgive me for not rising to greet you."

"It is I who should beg your forgiveness.  I have brought some ointment for the welts."  He knelt down next to her pallet, gently lifting the blankets away.  Her thighs were cris-crossed with long red weals, a few of them had bled, and he noticed she had not cleaned them properly.  "Come, I will help you wash, then we will soak the soreness from you before I apply the ointment."

She kept her eyes closed until she was standing, then focused them meekly on the floor.  "As you wish Master Ookami."

She followed him to the bath room and sat on the bench he indicated.  He washed himself while she did what she could for herself, then closed her eyes as he took the cloth from her.  His gentle hands tenderly cleaned her inner thighs, arousing her despite the pain.  They rinsed under the showerhead before sinking into the steaming pool of water, Ai closed her eyes and sighed as the heat penetrated her.  She felt him sit next to her after adjusting the temperature and didn't resist when he slid her onto his lap.  He slipped a floatation device behind her head and helped her to lie back in the water until she floated.  She kept her eyes closed as she felt him spread her legs apart, hooking her knees over his shoulders.  Relaxed in the warm water, she barely felt the pain of the welts as he massaged her lower back, lifting her hips slightly to give him better access.  

He kissed her at her core, flicking the sensitive bud with his tongue, sliding it around her entrance before slipping inside, sucking at her gently, ever mindful of the welts nearby.  She bucked as his fingers entered her, his mouth continuing its assault on her mound, sucking, nipping the oh so sensitive nub.  He paused long enough to lift her to the side of the pool, one leg dangling down into the water, then began again thrusting his fingers deep into her as he suckled at her breasts.  Her gasps of pleasure quickened and he knew she was close.  He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "What do you want Ai?"

"Please, I want to come....please!"  She arched her back, straining for the release that was just beyond her reach.  Her body begged for it.  "Please Master, let me come!"

He toyed with the taut nipple of one breast as he continued thrusting with his fingers, moving so his mouth could devour her.  Seamlessly he changed, suckling her sensitive bud while squeezing her peaked nipples hard.  She cried out as she came, and he drank her dry.  "Good girl, now turn over."

He turned her until her upper body was laying on the side of the pool, her legs dangling down into the water and her rump presented to him.  He couldn't wait any longer to have her.  He thrust himself deeply into her, pounding her hips into the side of the pool, ignoring her cries until he found his own release a moment later.

When they returned to their room, Ookami gently applied the ointment to her thighs while she slept exhausted from the day's activities.  It was almost time to turn her over to Oni, but he would enjoy what she had to offer first.  He applied a little more ointment to the abrasions on her breasts from his overzealousness at the pool's edge and couldn't resist suckling at one.  She stirred, arching into him, a soft sleepy moan escaping like a sigh, and he was ready for her again in seconds.  He took her from behind again, finding her anus relaxed enough to permit his entrance.  He slid into her slowly, she was so very tight, but came again before he was halfway sheathed.  Exhausted now himself, he left himself inside her as he drifted off to sleep himself.  

That night helicopters flew quietly overhead.  Kaiba Security was at work.


	26. Abused

A.N.--- I know really short this time, but, it sets things up perfectly.  Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far.  Don't forget, the mistakes are in there!  Read, review, criticize constructively!  

*********************************

Seto fumed as the helicopter turned back, barely enough fuel in the tanks to reach the airport.  Security had just discovered a small cabin at the edge of their last sweep, so tonight he had brought the infrared sensors.  He had seen only enough to know that there were three people inside and precious little else.  They would come back later and see who was there.  The helicopter landed just as the fuel gage touched the top of the red "E" on the dial.  He paused on his way out to have the pilot relay the coordinates of the cabin to his special security team.  He would have the cabin discreetly observed, have them take pictures, and go from there.

Ai awoke tired and sore, at first not recognizing the room she was sitting in.  There was something wrong about her being here, about what had happened during these recent hazy weeks.  Her brow furrowed as she thought, trying to remember.  She heard the door slide open, her eyes mindlessly snapped to focus on the floor. 

A small wooden tray was placed next to her, one corner within her peripheral vision.  She smelled tea and rice, her stomach loudly growling its impatience.  Ookami held three white pills into her field of vision.  "You need to take your medicine.  You'll feel better tomorrow, so rest for today."

"Arigatoo, Master Ookami."  She swallowed the pills absently with a little tea then began eating her rice.  She felt so empty.  What had she forgotten?  Why did she feel so compelled to remember?  Ookami steadied her when she swayed and laid Ai back down on the mat.  She had automatically closed her eyes so as not to see him, sensing when he had left the room.

He stepped out into the main room where Oni waited to speak with him.  "We've stayed here too long, we need to move.  The tourists leave on Sunday, it would be simple to become lost among them."

"Yes, that will be suitable, and will give us just enough time.  The woman will not be accompanying us when we leave."  Ookami paced as he waited for the drugs he had given Ai to begin their work.  They would "stimulate" her, removing the last of her inhibitions while muddling her memories of the last few weeks.  He turned as he heard a small moaning cry... it was time to play.


	27. Rescued at last!

A.N.--  Here we go!  Hold onto your hats!  

******************************

 "Red leader, position report."  Seto monitored his team as they finally moved into position.  It had taken them quite some time to silently hike to the remote cabin from their base camp.  He stood in the cramped surveillance van as each member of the eight man team whispered his position.  They finally had a visual on the cabin when a woman's terrified scream faintly came through the link.  "Do we have police authority?"

"They're having trouble reaching the precinct for this area Sir."

"Damn.  Send someone there personally, NOW!"  Seto bent down and toggled the microphone.  "Red team, hold position.  I repeat, hold position."

Another faint scream came through to tear at Seto's heart.  He prayed that he had finally found Ai, and cursed the enforced delay to get the permission to use his team officially.  His cell phone rang as a third scream came through, louder than the prior two.  He mechanically pressed the speaker button as the scream abruptly ceased, his heart nearly stopping at the sudden silence.

"Onii-chan, I've taken care of the police, go! GO!"  Mokuba spoke quickly, heading towards the base camp as quickly as he could.  If the woman the security team had heard was indeed Aislynn, he would need to restrain Seto.

"Red team, we have a green light. Go!"  At the technician's words the team moved stealthily forward so as not to alarm the cabin's inhabitants.  A quick rap behind the ear by a particularly sneaky team member quickly and silently took out the larger of the two men they had observed.  Two men left, dragging the unconscious man away between them while the rest crept up and neatly surrounded the cabin.

In the next few seconds the team rushed whomever was inside, tearing the paper panels in their concise haste.  When it was all over, both men were in custody and they had found Aislynn in one of the rooms.  She'd been tied down to the floor, the second man caught in the act of violating her.  After ascertaining that she had no spinal injuries, one team member scooped her up in a blanket and sprinted toward the van where Seto waited.  

"Sir, this is Red team leader.  The building is secure, but I suggest you call an ambulance."  He spoke calmly hoping to soothe his employer before seeing the condition his woman was in.

"An ambulance?  What happened?"  

"Well Sir, the two men 'resisted' arrest.  One slit his own throat, the other was shot down as he ran.  I'm afraid they're both dead Sir."  The team leader reported this with a certain satisfaction.

"And the woman?"  Seto indicated for the ambulance and his helicopter to be called in while the team leader resumed his report.

"Sir..." he hesitated, there was no good way to say this.  He took a deep breath and spat it out.  "Sir, the woman we found was in pretty bad shape.  I haven't seen too many men in her condition."

"Was it Ms. Goldleaf?"  

Seto's heart thudded in his chest, both hoping and dreading the answer.  "Yes Sir."  

Seto sat down, hard.  Numb from head to toe, he did the only thing he could think of.  "Tell the helicopter to hurry."

When the sprinter arrived, breathless and exhausted from the long run, Seto met him and took the battered Ai into his arms.  "Ai... Itoshii..."  

He crushed Ai to his chest, tears flowing freely down his face as he grieved for what she had had to endure.  Her skin was ashen beneath the grime, her breathing shallow and quick.  She'd lost weight, and he was suddenly glad that the monsters who had used her this way were dead.

He flew off with her in the helicopter as soon as it had landed, and headed back to the Domino Hospital where he refused to leave her side.  

A few hours later, when he had calmed down to leave her in the care of the nursing staff, he went in search of the doctor.  They had been lucky and had been assigned to the same doctor who had treated Ai during her last stay.  The doctor took Seto to his office where they could talk privately, preparing to give the C.E.O. some grave news.

"She's in bad shape Kaiba-sama.  The things those men did to her... It's not likely she conceived, considering how she was abused.  Physically, she should be back to normal in a couple of months with rest and proper treatment.  Mentally..." The doctor hesitated, all Japan was now aware of how Kaiba felt for Ms. Goldleaf.  "Mentally we'll have to wait and see."  

"What do you mean?"  Seto stared at the doctor, unable to keep the horrified look from his face.

"Her toxicology screens showed high levels of a number of powerful drugs.  The sedative she'd been subjected to before, drugs that alter memory recall and formation, and one that relaxes the will, not to mention the powerful aphrodisiacs.  It's possible she's been conditioned, brainwashed if you will.  The drugs she'd been given would certainly aid in that."  Seto rejoiced once more in the knowledge that the two men's bodies were being turned over to police custody and wished their souls a speedy trip to Hell as the doctor continued.  "We'll know more by her reactions when she wakes in the next few days."

**********************

A.N.--  We think we've found the property for our new house!  If it happens, and everything goes smoothly, we'll be moving in about 2 months or so!  Hopefully this will be done by then...I think, perhaps there might be only 3 or so chapters left including the epilogue.  But I have other ideas!  One for Inu Yasha, one for Yu Yu Hakusho, and I'm going to edit my Dreams story to make it easier to read (guess the file was a little big for 1 chapter).  We'll have internet (it's the only way to keep in touch with my family) but I'll miss the Anime if we aren't able to afford cable.  


	28. Healing Dreams Begin

A.N. ---  Ok...I don't know when this will all be over with, but things are beginning to wind down here, maybe...

Anoo...one final appeal for a Japanese translation of "Voice of the Forest" or "Forest's Voice".  Is it "Koe no Mori"?  It's for my next tale involving the guys from YYH.  I'll insert a preview after the epilogue for this story.  

Thanks all for the reviews, remember to keep your eyes peeled for those mistakes!  (Plot, spelling, tenses...they're in there!)  

Read, Review, Criticize constructively!

****************************************

_It was cold and dark in the forest.  Her back hurt from where she'd been pressed hard against the rough bark of a tree.  Ai was a little surprised the werewolf had left again after using her.  She suspected that the chase was more enjoyable for him than the actual conquest.  She was so tired of running and exhausted from the fear, but she couldn't sleep, she had to keep moving, had to keep running away..._

_She'd managed to reach the edge of the vast forest before he'd caught her again, slamming her chest into an icy boulder as he took her from behind, then threw her into the small stream nearby when he was done.  She climbed to the bank, soaked and shivering to find what little shelter there was within the forest's edge. Her eyes drifted shut, the exhaustion finally claiming her, she shouldn't sleep...  had to keep awake...had to keep moving...had to..._

She'd been like this for an hour now, shivering and quaking all over, nothing the staff had tried seemed to help.  Seto had even watched them perform an EEG, the brainwaves indicating normal REM sleep and not a seizure as everyone had originally thought.  They would just have to wait this out, medical treatment could only do so much.  They had given her a small dose of muscle relaxant with the hopes that it would help, and so she wouldn't injure herself any more than she already was.  

Seto sat there, holding her hand as the last nurse filed out reminding him to call if he needed anything.  Their wedding was supposed to be next week, but everything had been postponed when she'd disappeared.  Keith had his hands full running Ai's store, but thankfully things had slowed down a little there and he had everything well in hand.

He sat in the quiet room feeling so helpless as he watched her, then put the lower bed rail down and climbed in to lay next to her, one arm gently laid across her waist.  His nose nuzzled her neck for just a moment before he sighed, he pulled her close to him and drifted off into a light doze.

_She couldn't remember when she last felt this warm...this safe...  Wherever this was, it was very bright.  She opened her eyes slowly wiping away the inevitable tears then stared at what she saw._

_The meadow was filled with sunlight, flowers shimmering like jewels among the blades of emerald and jade grass.  The sight was the most beautiful thing she could ever remember seeing.  There... There it was again... the sense she had forgotten something... something very important.  What was it?  What was she trying to remember?_

_Ai walked out into the sunshine, allowing its gentle warmth to soothe her soul.  She closed her eyes and raised her face to the light, permitting it's heated rays to better kiss her countenance.  A strong wind came out of nowhere stinging her bare body with small bits of debris.  When it was gone, a gleaming opalescent dragon wings spread proudly, crouched before her.  She stood transfixed, a small voice in the back of her mind telling her she should be terrified!  Run! Run!  But she wasn't afraid at all, she actually felt... safer..._

_She jumped, turning as someone slipped a trench coat around her from behind.  Ai took a few steps back, away from the strange man while holding his coat closed around her.  Chestnut bangs fell across warmly shining blue eyes.  Wordlessly he held out his hand to her, his gentle smile lighting his eyes.  That small voice urged her to run!  flee!  escape!  Another, louder one spoke of trust and longing.  She stepped forward slowly, placing her hand in his.  Gently he led her to the waiting dragon, pulling her up before him and wrapping her in his arms.  She buried her face in his chest as the dragon's powerful body propelled them into the air..._

Seto awoke the next morning discovering he had slept the entire night with Ai in her bed.  Someone had also covered him up with a spare blanket, probably one of the nurses.  Ai's delicate hands clung tightly to his rumpled shirt preventing him from moving.

A knock resounded on the door a moment before the doctor and Mokuba entered, Seto staring daggers at them.  Mokuba blushed slightly as the doctor chuckled at Seto's predicament.  "Ah!  A good sign Kaiba-sama!"

The doctor left, still chuckling as Mokuba placed a small suitcase beside the bed.  "Do you need some help Onii-chan?"

"No Otooto-kun."  Seto pulled the blanket back up around Ai's shoulders before gently releasing her hold.  A frown clouded her face for a moment before resuming its peaceful composure.  "Arigatoo for bringing our things."

"The doctor mentioned that we could bring her home when she wakes up.  Oh, and there are some papers your secretary said needed your signature right away."  Mokuba stooped and slid a thick packet of papers out of the suitcase and handed them to Seto once he had sat down in the chair next to Ai's bed.  "If you can take care of them now, I'll return them to him this afternoon."

"All right, have a seat while I go through all this."  The next hour was comfortably silent except for the rustle of papers.

"Do you think she'll be all right?"  Mokuba asked quietly as Seto handed him the papers.

"I hope so Otooto-kun.  I hope so."  Seto settled back in the chair as his brother left and waited...


	29. I am yours

_Ai gasped as an icy wind followed the sun's nocturnal slumber, plunging the forest into freezing darkness once more. Her knight and his dragon faded away with the last glimmer of twilight. "No! Please don't leave!"_

_A mournful howl filled the night air, terrifying her into motion. The trench coat would offer no protection if the werewolf caught her again. She sprinted across the meadow and plunged back into the trees, removing the coat as she ran. She was intent on hiding it before the werewolf found her. Ai had just managed to secret it inside the hollow of a tree when he grabbed her arm and twisted it painfully. She cried out as he sniffed her neck, sensing something different, and smelled ningen! The werewolf howled, hurting her ears with the nearness of the piercing sound._

_He was brutal then, she wound up closing her eyes and curling into a ball to help protect herself from the beating, as he vented his rage upon her. She gasped as his claws lightly tore into her back, unable to resist arching herself into him. He savaged her before he left, discarding her like the bloody rag she now resembled._

_Painfully she made her way back to the stream, retrieving the coat from its hiding place along the way. She held it to her, clinging to it as if it were a lifeline in a stormy sea and cried until there were no more tears for her to shed. Then, physically and emotionally exhausted, she slept._

Seto heard a muffled sound from the bed and saw the tears on her cheeks. He took a damp washcloth and gently bathed her bruised face, soothing her dry lips with a kiss before patting the cloth over them. Then he laid on the bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her as best he could. "Itoshii, come back to me." 

He whispered into her ear, his eyes half-closed as he spoke of unimportant things. He also spoke from his heart, hoping she could hear him and somehow respond. He told her how much he missed her, what the weather was like outside, and always, how much he loved her.

It was so quiet in the room and so peaceful lying there holding her as he whispered that he never noticed when he drifted off to sleep again.

A half-hour later when a nurse checked on them, she had to smile. Ai had turned to face Seto, and snuggled into his chest while Seto's arms protectively held her close. And since neither of them awoke while she changed Ai's IV bag, she covered them up with the spare blanket and left, closing the door behind her.

_Ai awoke once more surrounded by warmth and light. She was also being held in a way she found simply wonderful. She opened her eyes and he was there, smiling warmly down at her his blue eyes shining with reflected light. They were sitting next to the dragon as it lounged in the meadow, Ai cradled in her knight's lap, cleansed and her wounds tended, his coat amply covering her. _

_She felt so comfortable she entwined her fingers in the soft material of his shirt and didn't complain as he gently tugged his fingers through her long hair to remove some of the knots. Her head rested upon his left shoulder and she sighed, allowing her arm to wrap around his back to trace lazy circles there. She gave him a brief hug as she once again wondered what his name was. Why did he feel so familiar to her?_

_Her heart thrilled when he squeezed her in return, his one hand remaining across her knees._

Seto awoke briefly that evening as Ai nuzzled his neck. He smoothed her hair down along her back sleepily, her hands holding tightly to his shirt once more. "Ai...Itoshii...I'm not leaving. You're safe. It's all over. I love you..."

They slept in each other's arms then, the deep peaceful dreamless sleep of healing.

Seto stirred as the morning light caressed his face, feeling refreshed for the first time in weeks. His movements were hampered by Ai's hands still clinging to his shirt. A small cry escaped her as he tried to free himself and she clung to him tighter. 

"Iie..." she said softly. "Please don't go."

"Ai!" He was so surprised his need for the restroom vanished. He crushed her to him filled with happiness, relaxing a bit when he heard a small squeak of protest. "Sumimasen Ai, I didn't mean to hurt you."

She looked confused and refused to look up at his face. "Where am I?"

He hesitated a moment, then told her everything he knew, noticing that she avoided his face or saying his name the entire time. He would know for certain as time went on, but it appeared that she had indeed been conditioned.

Odd behaviors appeared and she was overly meek and submissive, Seto was incensed at what that monster had done to Ai. The doctor agreed to release her into Seto's care on the sole condition that she continue treatment to recover her memories. He had also warned that Ai might never return to her prior state. Seto's requests so far that day had been responded to with "Hai, Shujin" or "Yes, Master". 

She continued to avoid looking him in the eyes and said she remembered little of her ordeal, but Seto had his doubts. As their planned wedding day came and went, Seto discovered that Ai still had horrible nightmares unless he held her when they slept, and he willingly assisted with her therapy.

They were on their way home after a session when Seto decided to try and trigger some of her happier memories. He spoke up as he handed her out of the limo. "Ai, I would like to show you something this evening. Do you want to see it?"

"Hai, Shujin." She followed him meekly through the hallways of the manor, stopping when he did outside the doorway to the white room.

"Do you remember our first time here together?" He watched her eyes cloud over as she thought, the minute shake of her head affirming his suspicions. "It's okay, there's nothing to be afraid of."

The program had already begun with the dragon reclining on the warm sunny hillside. Seto felt a shock when he turned to see the astonishment that filled her face and spilled into her voice. "My dream! How did you...? How could you know?"

"Ai, I brought you here the second night we met. I proposed to you here, and here was where we first made love." He paused, his heart full of so many emotions it threatened to burst. "Itoshii, you were what was missing in my life all these years. I love you."

"Shuji- Seto..." her voice trailed off as she stepped close and looked up into his incredibly blue eyes. Deja-vu hit her so forcefully she swayed and would have fallen if he had not caught her. "It was you... You were the man in my dreams... the one protecting me..."

He held her close, their gazes locked as he lowered his head to whisper. "I will always protect you Ai."

When he whispered, her breath caught as his warmed her lips. Their lips brushed ever so lightly, nearly becoming painful before he captured hers more firmly. His tongue lightly touched her lips begging for an entrance. She gasped as he tickled her lower lip, then moaned softly as he teased the tip of her tongue with his own. His hand tangled in her hair, supporting her as he bent her back across the dragon's flank.

She clutched at his shoulders a moment before her conditioning kicked in and she dropped them to her sides. Seto pulled back a moment, sensing the change in her, his eyes nearly popping out of his head with her next words. "Master Please, haven't I been good?"

He froze, his heart breaking anew as he watched her stand there submissively. "Ai, I am not your master. You are your own master, no one else."

Her eyes opened slowly, heavy-lidded with need. When she spoke, her voice was quiet, questioning. "Please Master... please reward your servant?"

"Ai you're not... I'm not your master Ai! No one is!" He took her by the shoulders, gently shaking her to emphasize each word. She refused to look him in the face, closing her eyes to avoid it if necessary. Seto stormed off a little ways, pacing furiously while thrusting his fingers through his hair trying to think.

The doctors said that this might happen from time to time until her conditioning was completely broken, and he should just play along until the episode passed. He hated thinking of what that creep had done to her, but he wanted his Ai back. He turned, seeing that she had not moved, her eyes still fixated on the ground before her. He went back to stand close before her. Her eyes were still glassy from desire, her hair slightly mussed from where his hand had been.

"Just how should I reward you Itoshii?"

"That is your choice Master. I am yours." She knelt and bowed, touching her forehead to the floor. "Do with me as you wish."

A.N.--- Well, a bit of sadness here. I've hit a bit of a snag in the story, and where I may have coasted along up til now, I'm actually having to put a little effort into this, so the chapters may be a bit longer in coming.


	30. Say my name

A.N.---  Ok, still trying to blend this back into where it was going originally, and it seems that we're almost over.  I've gone ahead and posted my first chapter of my new story (the one that's been delaying the updates to here) and have a couple new ideas for more, but they're undeveloped.  Once again, read, review, criticize constructively.

"Do with me as you wish."

Normally the words of most adolescent male fantasies, Seto felt his stomach churn as he heard Ai say them.  He couldn't go along with this!  "Ai, get up please.  Let's go for a ride."

He pulled her up before him and held her as the dragon launched into the air.  He looked down at her, her head lay against his shoulder, eyes firmly shut and holding tightly to his shirt.  Contrary to her posture, Seto sensed she was completely relaxed, happy even.  Her lips moved, repeating something over and over again too quietly for him to hear.  It took him a moment before he realized what she was chanting.  "My dream!"  They flew silently; Ai reveling in the wonder that he knew her dream, Seto lost deep in thought. 

"Shuji-  Seto?"  Her uncertainty filled both her eyes and her voice as he looked at her with some concern.  "How is it that you know my dreams?"

"I don't understand."  He hoped she would elaborate, it would be good for her to talk out her nightmares, they might even stop.  He held her patiently as they continued flying over the coastline before turning to head inland once more.

"I've had dreams of you holding me like this, protecting me, though I didn't realize it was you in the dream."  She fidgeted slightly, as she recalled other details of the dream.

"And the other dreams?  The ones that terrify you?  It might make them less frightening if you talk about them."  He watched as her face showed her distaste for the idea.  Clearly she had tried unsuccessfully to put them away from her.

"Th-they're almost always the same sequence."  Her head bowed, her voice was quiet and afraid.  Seto hugged her to remind her she wasn't alone, and after a few moments she continued.  "It's nighttime, and very cold outside.  I'm afraid and start running when I hear him following me.  He chases me all over the forest until he's bored with that, then.... then he knocks me down and he...  and he...   he..."

Seto held her tightly to him, kissing the top of her head as she began to shake and cry.  "He's dead Ai."

She raised her head to stare disbelievingly at him.  "He was killed as my men took him into custody when we rescued you."

She bowed her head, shaking it as her tears streamed down her face.  Seto resolved then and there to take her to see the bodies before they were cremated tomorrow.  "Shhh...  Itoshii...  They can't hurt you anymore.  It's over, all over."

He tilted her head up and kissed away her tears as the dragon landed.  He held her in his lap on the dragon's back and kissed her gently, thoroughly.  She played with his hair as he deepened the kiss, one hand sliding under her shirt to caress her bare back.  "Shujin... Seto... please...."

Quickly he dismounted, pulling her into his arms.  He carried her through the halls to his bedroom, ignoring the stares and occasional quiet snicker from the servants and security.  He paused only a moment at his bedroom door to growl at the security guard.  "Do not disturb us unless the house is on fire.  Understand?"

The guard replied in the affirmative so Seto carried her inside and set her on the bed before he returned to lock the door.  When he turned back, he found her watching him. 

She still couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes.  She was too ashamed at what had happened, too confused by the emotions whirling through her.  She knew she had been changed, was not the Aislynn Seto had originally come to love.  She wondered if this would push them apart and nearly cried out at the pain that thought caused.  The majority of her would forever be overwhelmed by the sight, sound, smell or even the thought of him and it was this part of her she clung to as she watched him. 

He walked toward her as she rose from the bed to meet him, their mutual attraction refusing to allow anything else.  Seto's head lowered to meet hers and he kissed her slowly, teasing her with his knowledge of her, knowing just what to do to pleasure her.  Her senses reeled, pulling her along with the ebb and flow of his slow sensual play.  He kept himself attuned to her, he would stop the instant her conditioning overcame her.  No one really understood why it had manifested as a second personality, but right now Seto was thankful that the switch between the two was so obvious.

He drugged her with his slow passionate kisses and caresses, sensing an answering need in her as she hesitantly began to return them.  Seto smiled inwardly as she began to respond, and he continued carefully to avoid triggering her conditioned behaviors.  He kissed along her neck, paying more attention to her sensitive areas, as he undid her blouse to run a finger over the tops of her breasts.  He teased her ever so slowly before cupping them to graze his thumbs over her taut peaks.  He resumed his passionate kisses along her neck and behind her ear before whispering softly to her.  "Say my name."

"Master.. Seto..." She gasped out.  A small cry of disappointment escaped as he removed his hands.  He kissed her, pressing her back to lay on the bed.

"No Ai.  I'm not your master.  Say my name."  He kissed along her neck, across her shoulders and lightly across the tops of her breasts keeping his hands to either side.

"Shu... Shu..."

"No Ai.  My name..."  He kissed teasingly around her peaks as he undid her skirt.  Her hips lifted toward him of their own accord as he slid the skirt and her undergarments off in one smooth move.  He kissed and stroked along her belly, avoiding the most sensitive areas.  "Say my name."

Her skin was on fire, his kisses teasing, promising as his hands cupped her breasts once more.  His thumbs toyed with the peaks leaving her gasping for air, vanishing when she arched, begging for more.  He returned to kiss her deeply before murmuring, "You know my name Ai.  Say it."

"Shu... Se..."  He took one peak into his mouth and the powerful sensations robbed her of her speech.  He loved her nipples with his mouth and tongue as he slid one hand down along her to rest atop her pelvis.  His fingers nestled in her curls there, so close, teasing her with the absence of what she knew would come. 

"Say my name Ai.  My Itoshii, say it."  He pulled one taut peak deeply into his mouth as he pressed her legs apart, pinning one between his own.  He brushed the hairs of her mound, lightly teasing the delicate folds before sliding a finger between them to find her wet and ready.

"Se...Se..."  She couldn't think, could only focus on what he was doing.  She moaned as he thrust his fingers inside her to begin stroking, his thumb rocking the sensitive nub above her entrance.  His mouth was on her neck, her breasts, everywhere except her mouth.  His voice low continuing to ask for his name.  She arched into him as her breathing quickened wordlessly begging for her release.  "Se...Se..."

"My name Ai, say it."  His tone became commanding as he brought her nearer to her climax.  "Say my name!"

"Seto!"  She cried out as her climax consumed her, rocketing her consciousness into that bright realm of afterglow to drift gently back to reality.


	31. Lunch

Ok, if you haven't read my real chapter 30, GO BACK NOW!!!! 

This chapters short and sweet...

Ai faints again as we near the (sniff, sniff) the end!

The next morning Seto escorted Ai into the small funeral home where they had been redirected from the police morgue. 

"May I help you?"  The voice was aged, reedy and male.  The director matched his voice, standing before them, a badly tailored suit emphasizing his near-skeletal frame.

"We're here to witness the cremation of the two bodies sent over by the police morgue."  Seto rattled off a set of identification numbers that the M.E. had given him.  Satisfied, the director led the way.

The room they entered was plain, a roller line led to a decorated door about waist height off the floor in one wall.  Two caskets on gurneys waited on one side, an attendant, the director, Seto and Ai would be the only witnesses.  Seto had them open each coffin briefly to assure Ai that the autopsy photos had not been faked.

Silence reigned as each coffin in turn was fed to the hungry fire beyond the door.  Ai had become very pale during all this and swayed as they walked outside into August's scorching heat.  It was too hot... she could barely breathe... but it was finally over.  The monsters were burning even now.  She could finally relax... her body grew cold and numb as they walked towards the limo, a short flight of stairs separating them from the vehicle.  As she took the first step a little ahead of Seto the world tilted crazily until she was lost in the white clouds that engulfed her vision.

He swore as he saw her legs buckle under her and she began to pitch away from him down the stairs.  They landed together at the bottom, Seto having jumped after her and twisted to take the brunt of the impact.

To say he was concerned would be an understatement.  Ai remained unconscious during the trip home, and now appeared to be sleeping peacefully in his bed.  Her dark lashes accentuated the smudges under her eyes and her face had lost it's pallor from earlier.  When he brushed a few stray hairs away from her face, she turned into his hand to prolong the contact, but didn't wake.

She awoke in the early afternoon feeling much better.  She realized they were home and wondered how much time had passed.  "Seto?"

He was immediately at her side.  "How are you feeling?"

"Fine.  What happened?"

"You fainted at the funeral home this morning."  He helped her out of the bed and straighten her skirt.  "Would you like something to eat?"

Her stomach picked that moment to growl its approval loudly and they both laughed.  He escorted her to the dining room where they had an excellent lunch and talked for the remainder of the afternoon.  They both knew it was going to take time, but she was grateful for the chance to know him again, to know herself again, to begin anew...

Six months later Seto & Ai were married in a private civil ceremony, and all of their friends were there:  Yugi/Yami & Anzu, Katsuya & Mai, Keith and his girlfriend, everyone was there, and everything was perfect, just as Keith had promised.


	32. The End Epilogue

Epilogue:  Two years later.

Seto paced worriedly in the room while the doctor examined Ai behind the curtain.  Suddenly a loud rapid swooshing sound filled the room. 

"160, not bad.  You however, back on your left side until the lab results return.  Does your head still hurt?"

"Hai."  Ai's voice was tired, and at 36 weeks gestation, she had every right to be.  She'd been through quite a lot.  Seto continued to pace as he reviewed the last few months.

They'd been so excited to see those two little blue lines show up, and Ai had been mercifully spared morning sickness although she did avoid all things fried, especially pork.  She didn't have many cravings for strange foods either, just ice cream and steamed squash, mercifully not at the same time.

Early in her third month, her blood pressure had inexplicably begun to rise.  They changed her diet and reduced her hours at work until by the fifth month the doctor 'suggested' that she remain at home.  This had controlled things until the 32nd week when Ai began to retain fluid.  Her weight increased as the fluid accumulated in her tissues leaving her tired and cranky.  The doctors saw them twice a week while Ai was on nearly complete bed-rest to control her blood pressure that continued to rise.

Today they had come to the hospital for an evaluation when Ai had awakened for the second day in a row with a severe headache that would not leave.  The doctor swept the curtain aside to reveal Ai laying on her left side in her nightshirt, two large bands wrapped around her swollen belly.  The baby's heartbeat a steady pulse in the background once the doctor lowered the volume on the monitor.  "I'll return as soon as the results come back.  Remember, no eating or drinking until we see what's going on."

The doctor strode out of the room closing the door behind him as Seto returned to her side.  "Nervous Seto?"

"A little."  He admitted.  He was more concerned about Ai.  The magnesium sulfate IV to prevent seizures was said to be a routine treatment, but left her face flushed.  The accumulated fluids in her face and hands gave her a rounded appearance.  Her wedding rings were on a chain around her neck and she removed them now, handing them to Seto.

"Hold onto these for me please?"  She closed her eyes as he tucked them into his shirt pocket.

"Are you okay Itoshii?"  She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"I'm tired, but we'll be fine."  She sounded a little nervous when she continued after a moment.  "The baby's fine, but something's wrong with me.  I just don't know what.  We'll be okay though, and that's what really matters."

Seto kissed her gently before he took his seat by the bed.  He was all on pins and needles until the doctor returned about an hour later.  He examined the monitor and re-checked Ai's blood pressure yet again before speaking directly to Seto.

"I'm afraid your wife has a serious form of toxemia.  HELLP syndrome can be fatal, but we were able to keep a close eye on her progress.  Her platelets have dropped to a dangerously low level, so we'll be moving her to the O.R. in about ten minutes or so.  Things are going to happen very quickly but I don't want you to be alarmed.  Her condition will correct itself once the baby is born."  He paused a moment or two to allow what he said to sink in before continuing.  "The nurse is going to give her an injection for the baby to improve it's lung condition, and we'll be hanging some antibiotic to assist them both.  We'll also need a consent signed for some packed platelets if she needs them during the delivery."

A woman entered the room with the nurse carrying a large sheaf of papers.  "Just a few things to sign Kaiba-sama before we can begin.  These are to admit your wife and the baby..."

The room was quickly filled with activity.  Ai was assisted into a hospital gown, her belly scrubbed and the antibiotic started once the steroid was injected into her IV.  The anesthesiologist stopped by for his evaluation, and helped Ai to use an inhaler a couple times while Seto signed all kinds of papers.

Ten minutes of flurried activity later Ai was wheeled into the cold operating room and slid onto her back on the draped steel table.  The anesthesiologist leaned over her to affix a mask in place, his eyes kind.  "Just try to breathe deeply now Aislynn, it won't take long."

Seconds later the room went dark.

She came to slowly, Seto's worried gaze filling her vision.  "Ai?  We have a daughter!"

She smiled sleepily before falling back asleep.  Everything was going to be just fine...

Out in the hallway Seto found himself surrounded by his friends as they congratulated him on his new daughter.  Though none were more vocal than Yugi, father of three, boys.  Everyone laughed when Seto turned to him and growled...

"Yugi, if your sons even so much as look in Aki's direction..."__

All relationships have their rough spots, but if you truly care for someone, you see it through together.  Allow your relationship to grow and evolve, but don't let the tough times tear you apart.  Build something stronger from them.  Very rarely will you ever regret it.

For my Andrew, now and forever.

            HELLP syndrome is a rare form of Toxemia during pregnancy.  It's the most severe form of toxemia, and can cause seizures, unconsciousness and even death if not treated promptly and properly.  Delivery of the baby is the only cure for this condition.


End file.
